Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres
by Maria Winchester
Summary: Encore une histoire L&J au temps des maraudeurs, ils entrent tous en 6e année, romance, rire et délire.... Je suis nul en résumer alors venez jeter un coup d'oeil sa vous plaira Laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir de les lires
1. Fini les vacances

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fini les vacances**

Dans un petit quartier tranquille de Londres, un rayon de soleil entra dans une chambre assez bien décorée, on pouvait entendre un léger souffle dans cette chambre. Près d'un mur, il y avait une jeune fille cacher sous ses couvertures et dormais encore bien tranquillement sans se douter que d'une minute à l'autre quelqu'un viendrait la réveiller.

Celle-ci rêvait d'un charmant jeune homme et allait l'embrasser tendrement quand soudain elle entendit crier dans ses oreilles.

« Debout paresseuse sinon on va être en retard! »

La jeune fille murmura quelque chose du genre ben non, on fait rien aujourd'hui. L'autre personne paru outré d'entendre sortir ses paroles de la bouche de la jeune fille et se mit à crier :

« LILY C'EST LA RENTRER AUJOURD'HUI, ON PREND LE TRAIN DANS DEUX HEURES ALLER DEBOUT. »

La dénommer Lily se leva raide comme une bar dans son lit et regarda la personne qui essayait de la réveiller depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, elle paraissait sur le bord de la crisse de nerf.

« Oh mon dieu, le train, Poudlard, 11 heure, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. »

« Lily, calme toi, on ne sera pas en retard si tu te lève immédiatement. »

Lily regarda la personne devant elle et sourit, sa meilleure amie savait toujours quoi lui dire en cas de panique, car la rentrer était un cas de panique générale pour Lily Evans. Elle ne voulait absolument pas raté le train qui la ramènera chez soi, bien sur en se moment elle était avec sa famille, mais depuis maintenant 6 ans elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et sa maison était devenue Poudlard. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie Amy Jonhson, celle-ci même qui venait de la réveiller.

Tout en pensant à ce qu'elle avait vécue depuis qu'elle était allée pour la toute première fois à l'école de sorcellerie elle commença à se préparer au grand bonheur d'Amy. Lily regarda sa meilleure amie se préparer et repensa au jour ou celle-ci était venue la voir pour la première fois.

_Flash Back_

_Lily était sur la voie 9¾ et regardait l'immense locomotive rouge qui était devant elle, elle était magnifique. Mais elle ne pue contempler cette merveille fumante plus longtemps car quelqu'un venait de lui foncer dedans et commençait à lui faire plein d'excuse le plus nulle les unes que les autres._

_« Désoler, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, je….. »_

_« Tu es pardonner, je n'étais pas vraiment à la bonne place, en passant je suis Lily Evans et je rentre en première année à Poudlard et toi tu es? »_

_« Je suis Amy Jonhson et encore désoler de t'avoir foncer dessus. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Lily sourit, son amie n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours la même chevelure blonde qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleu pétillait avec tant de vie que Lily avait le goût de pleurer en observant son amie. Celle-ci était passer à travers de temps de chose en 6 ans, elle était tombé gravement malade pendant leur première année et tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas mais un miracle était arriver et Amy était revenue à Poudlard quelque semaine avant la fin de l'année. Mais ce qui avait démolie le plus les deux jeunes filles c'est la mort de la famille Jonhson en deuxième année d'étude, c'est à se moment même que Lily avait prit la décision de prendre sur son aile Amy. Depuis maintenant 5 ans Amy faisait partie de la famille Evans, grâce à sa meilleure amie. Personne à l'école n'était au courant, sauf bien sur le directeur et les professeurs qui côtoyaient les deux jeunes filles.

« Lily il serait temps que tu sorte de ta rêverie ou nous allons être vraiment en retard. »

« Oh désoler Amy, allez on va déjeuner, je meurs de fin. »

« Hihihi, c'est bien ma bonne Lily ça. »

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre et descendirent en riant les marches pour se rendre à la cuisine. Jim le père de Lily les accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

« Bonjour ma fleur de lys, Amy je voie que la rentrer vous met toujours de si bonne humeur. »

« Oh oui monsieur Evans, nous allons retrouver tous nos amis et peut être que votre fille

reviendra avec un petit ami cette année. »

« Si tu parles de Potter tu peux rêver Amy, il est arrogant……… »

« Bon c'est correct je connais la chanson, mais si vous iriez tellement bien ensemble, je vais devoir vous le présenter monsieur Evans. »

« Tant qu'il ne fait pas de mal à ma petite fleur, je serai ravi pour eux. »

Lily sourit au surnom que son père lui donner depuis qu'elle était bébé, mais quelque chose cliqua alors elle regarda Amy et dit :

« Amy et toi avec Black? »

« Quoi, oh non tu peux rêver, c'est le pire coureur de jupon que je connaisse. »

« Alors ferme la pour Potter et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais tu as compris. »

« Bien tu à gagner. »

Jim riait sous cap, pour ne pas énerver sa fille, car celle-ci était toujours à prendre avec des pincettes la journée de la rentrer, mais ils les trouvaient trop drôle en se moment et il ne pus se retenir plus longtemps, il commença à rire devant le visage étonner d'Amy et celui furieux de sa fille.

« Papa, mais arrête. »

« Désoler ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas pue m'en empêcher, tu sais moi et ta mère n'étions pas capable de se sentir quand nous étions jeune, et regarde ou nous en sommes aujourd'hui. »

Lily devient livide et Amy redoubla de rire, la journée commençait bien en fin de compte, peut être que leur sixième année leur réservait quelque surprise.

Après le déjeuner, les filles allèrent préparer les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ et un petit maquillage léger était de préférence bien venue. Tout en bavardant elles se maquillaient tranquillement, mais malheureusement pour eux la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître Pétunia Evans la sœur aîné de Lily.

« Et bien les monstres, on retourne dans son école de fou? »

« La ferme Pétunia, on ne t'a pas sonnée a ce que je sache. »

Elle continua quand même à leur dire les pires fâcheries que quelqu'un pourrait dire à son pire ennemi, mais même Lily n'aurait jamais dit ça à Potter qui était pourtant la personne qu'elle détestait le plus à part sa girafe de sœur bien sûr.

L'heure du départ sonna enfin pour les deux jeunes filles qui voulaient absolument sortir de la maison et ne revenir que pour les prochaines vacances, elles étaient folles de joie de retourner à Poudlard.

« Poudlard, attache ta tuque Lily Evans et Amy Jonhson sont de retour pour leur 6ème années. »

Les deux filles rirent de bon cœur en montant dans la voiture de monsieur Evans qui devait les reconduire à la gare avant d'aller travailler.

Pendant ce temps au manoir des Potter, Charles Desfleur essayait avec temps bien que mal de réveiller son cousin qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer le même nom depuis maintenant 10 minutes.

« Oh merde James debout et arrête d'appeler Evans, elle n'est pas ici, et si tu te lève pas immédiatement tu ne le verra pas cette année. »

James Potter réagis à ces paroles, il regarda son cousin d'un air ensommeiller et dit encore tout endormie :

« De quoi tu parles Charles? »

« Et bien tu ne te lève pas immédiatement tu ne verras pas t'a cher et tendre Evans, car le train partira sans toi pour Poudlard. »

« Quoi mais qu'elle heure il est bon sang. »

Il prit sa montre sur sa table de chevet tout en continuait de parler avec son cousin et quand il vit qu'il était exactement 10heure pile il se leva en furie et courue direction la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche rapide. Charles pus donc respirer à nouveau, celui-ci était le cousin de James su côté de sa mère, il habitait avec lui depuis presque 12 ans maintenant, ses parents avaient été tuer lors d'un attaque de mangemorts et maintenant il vivait dans le manoir Potter à Godric Hollow's. Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir quand il repensa à ses parents, mais il chassa bien vite les mauvaises penser et alla rejoindre Remus qui était installé dans la cuisine.

Pendant que James prenait une douche rapide, un peu plus loin dans un manoir aussi immense que celui de la famille Potter, une femme venait de verser un saut d'eau glacer sur la tête d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva tout en crachant l'eau qui lui était entrer dans le nez et la bouche, il regarda tout autour de lui et vit sa mère les mains sur les hanches et qui le regardait mit amuser, mit colérique.

« Maman pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux savoir pourquoi Sirius, parce que nous sommes attendue chez Camille et Henriech depuis maintenant 5 bonne minutes. »

« Oh merde la rentrer j'avais complètement oublier. »

« Oublier, mais comment peut-on oublier que nous allons à l'école, malheur à moi je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais mon fils. Et qui est cette Amy? »

« Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles maman? »

« Tu parles quand tu dors, alors qui est cette jeune fille? »

« Une jeune fille inaccessible temps que Jamesie ne sort pas avec sa meilleure amie, bon ben je prend une douche rapido presto et je te rejoint au manoir Potter. »

« Si j'ai d'affaire à revenir te chercher ça ira mal, tu m'a bien compris. »

« Oh que oui maman, de toute manière je n'ai plus sommeil depuis que j'ai prit une petite douche glacer merci beaucoup. »

Cassiopé Black sortit en souriant de la chambre de son fils, celui-ci n'allait pas changer de sitôt, mais elle était rassurer de penser qu'une fille pouvait peut être le faire et elle espérait que se soit le plus tôt possible. Qui c'est cette Amy pourrait peut être y arriver si son fils se décidait à l'approcher.

Sirius arriva quelque minute plus tard chez son meilleur ami, il retrouva tout le monde à la cuisine en train de terminer les derniers préparatifs de leur rentrer, quand James le vit entrer il eu un sourire et dit :

« Et bien si ce n'est pas notre cher Patmol qui daigne se montrer, tu n'aurais tout de même pas oublier la rentrer très cher. »

« En fait oui j'avais complètement oublier mon cher Cornedrue. »

Charles, Remus et James partirent à rire, ils reconnaissaient bien se cher Sirius. Après avoir prit un délicieux petit déjeuner ils partirent tous en direction de la gare de King Cross.

Cette nouvelle année allait être plein de rebondissement autant pour les garçons que pour les filles, qui sait peut être que des couples se formeront. James s'amusait à penser que peut être Lily accepterait de sortir avec lui, Sirius rêvait de tenir Amy dans ses bras, Remus quand à lui se demandait si il aurait le courage de demander à Samantha de bien vouloir sortir avec lui et Charles plus réserver que les autres pensait à une jeune fille du nom de Sandra, celle-ci n'étant pas à Gryffondor mais chez les Serdaigle, elle n'était pas souvent avec le petit groupe de fille que les maraudeurs aimaient temps observer.

* * *

Qu'est ce que vous en dite, vous aimez j'espère, car moi j'ai adorer écrire ce chapitre, le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt si vous avez aimer bien.

Alors un petit encouragement serait bienvenue n'hésiter pas cliquer sur le petit bouton qui indique review, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur go et up vous écrivez un tout petit commentaire ça serait super sympa.

Le prochain chapitre sera bien sur **Rencontre catastrophique sur le quai 9¾**

Bizou et au prochain chapitre.  
Maria Potter


	2. Rencontre catastrophique sur le quai 93

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre catastrophique sur le quai 9¾ **

Deux jeunes filles se promenaient à la gare tout en bavardant, la première était blonde, avec des yeux bleu et la seconde était rousse avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Tous les garçons qui les croissaient tombaient sur leur charme sans que ceux-ci ne fassent rien. Lily et Amy s'amusaient bien a voir les garçons baver devant eux, mais elles devaient se faire un peu plus discrète si elles voulaient passer la barrière 9¾ sans être aperçue. C'est à ce moment qu'elles aperçurent au loin 7 personnes qui marchaient dans la même direction qu'eux. Elles en reconnurent au moins 4, car c'étaient des personnes avec qui elles devaient entamé leur 6e années à Poudlard.

Un peu plus loin James et Sirius les aperçurent et Camille la mère de notre grand Jamesie chéri se demandait bien pourquoi son fils pouvait bien avoir se sourire béa plâtré sur le visage depuis son réveil.

« Jamesie chéri, tout va bien? »

« Oui maman, mais arrête un fois pour toute de m'appeler comme ça, je suis un homme maintenant.

Camille rit en voyant son fils se fâché sur le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné depuis sa naissance, mais elle ne pu rajouter autre chose son fils était déjà partie rejoindre deux jeunes filles qui attiraient pas mal de regard de la part de tout les moldues.

Charles soupira, son cousin n'allait jamais lâcher, il voulait Evans et il ferait tout pour avoir son cœur, il se souvient du jour ou il avait tous parier que James n'arriverait jamais à sortir avec Evans et sourit il n'avait pas eue tord.

_Flash Back_

_5 garçons âgés de 14 ans étaient installé confortablement dans les divans de la salle commune de Gryfondor et parlaient de la prochaine fille à conquérir._

_« James je te parie, 3 gallions que tu ne sortira jamais avec Evans, c'est peine perdue avec elle. »_

_« Ah oui tu crois, d'accord moi je te parie 5 gallions que je serais avec Evans avant la fin de l'année. »_

_Sirius et James venaient de parier sur quelque chose qui changea la vie de James à tout jamais. Charles et Remus rirent de tout ce que c'est deux là pouvaient parier tandis que Peter somnolait tranquillement._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Charles sourit à se souvenir qui venait de lui revenir en tête, Lily Evans résistait depuis maintenant 2 ans à sortir avec son pauvre cousin qui malheureusement pour lui était tombé sur le charme de la jeune fille et maintenant s'était rendue une obsession de devoir sortir avec elle. Il alla rejoindre son cousin et son meilleur ami, il entraîna avec lui Remus qui n'avait pas vraiment le goût d'entendre les insultes des deux futurs couples.

« Charles, je suis sûr que nous devrions les laisser seules tout les quatre. »

« Oh non, je veux pas qu'Evans fasse du mal à mon cousin, sinon elle m'entendra parler celle-là. »

Remus du se résigna à suivre Charles. Sirius et James approchaient dangereusement de Lily et Amy et celle-ci en voyant que aucun des deux n'allaient s'arrêter, elles durent se résigner à se tasser pour ne pas être blesser par les chariots des deux jeunes hommes. A la dernière minute juste avant de passer la barrière 9¾, James s'arrêta devant Lily, il lui sourit et l'embrassa comme si il sortait ensemble. Alors après le petit baisser il dit :

« On se voie dans le train Evans, Jonhson. »

Lily mit quelque minute à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, mais quand elle eue retrouver toute ses esprits elle devient rouge pivoine, elle n'avait jamais été aussi humilier, si elle y repensait oui s'était déjà arriver, mais là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

« POTTER! »

Toute les têtes se retournèrent vers le cris que venait de lâcher la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue et était déjà rendue sur le quai, elle était folle de rage.

Amy regarda tout les gens qui la regardait et devient rouge de honte, non mais sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue de temps en temps.

Remus et Charles n'en revenaient pas, James venait d'embrasser Lily et il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, ils allèrent rejoindre Amy qui se sentait de plus en plus mal devant tous ses regards de reproche. Camille, Henriech et Cassiopé s'étaient mit à courir en entendant crier la jeune fille, mais ils ne virent aucune trace de James et Sirius. Ils regardèrent attentivement la jeune fille qui venait d'être rejoint par Charles et Remus.

« Non mais qu'est qui lui a prit à James? »

« Je te jure que nous n'étions pas au courant Amy, il n'a pas arrêter de parler de Lily pendant tous les vacances, ça en venait lassant tu sais. »

« Je me l'imagine, oh mon dieu elle va le tuer, nous serions mieux d'aller les rejoindre avant que notre James national ne soit sur le point de mourir. »

Sans rajouter rien d'autre ils passèrent tous la barrière pour se rendre sur le quai, ou la grosse locomotive rouge les attendait en crachant de gros nuage de fumer. Camille n'avait rien compris des paroles de la jeune fille, mais quand elle arriva sur le quai elle devient blanche comme un drap, son fils venait de recevoir la gifle de sa vie.

Elle pu entendre de la bouche de 4 personnes, car Sirius venait de les rejoindre.

« Ça commence bien l'année. »

« Je lui avait dit de ne rien faire, Evans va le tuer. »

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tourné vers Sirius qui paraissait près à exploser de rire, mais personne ne pu rajouter un seul mot car une jeune fille à la chevelure brune sauta dans les bras d'Amy en disant

« Amy, tu m'a manquer pendant l'été ou est Lily? »

« Sam, tu m'a manqué aussi, et pour répondre à ta question Lily est en train de faire souffrir notre cher James. »

« Quoi! »

La dénommé Sam regarda autour d'elle et remarqua Lily qui criait comme un folle après James qui avait toujours 5 doigts d'étampé sur la joue droite. Elle partie d'un fou rire, ce qui fit éclater Sirius de rire, car celui-ci ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps James était dans de beau drap maintenant. Sam réussit à articuler quelque mot entre deux rires.

« Je…hihihi…..sur….hihihi…..qu'ils sortiront…..ensemble. »

Camille et Henriech allèrent sauver leur fils des griffes de Lily la tigresse, tandis que Cassiopé essayait d'arranger les cheveux de son fils qui avait du se tirer en vitesse en voyant que Lily les poursuivait en criant après James.

« Potter, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, non mais tu crois qu'en m'embrassant je vais tomber dans tes bras, là tu rêve, tu n'es……. »

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que nous pourrions ravoir notre fils vivant s'il vous plaît? »

Lily se tourna et tomba sur le portrait tout cracher de James sauf pour les yeux, elle devient rouge pivoine, non pas par colère mais de gêne, elle avait devant elle les parents de James Potter. Elle réussit à articuler que quelque mot qui firent rire James, mais quand elle se retourna vers lui près à l'étrangler un autre fois il redevient sérieux et dit :

« Désoler Evans, mais j'en rêvais depuis le début des vacances et tu sais des vacances sans toi s'en ai pas. »

« Oh la ferme. »

Elle voulu partir, mais se retrouva encore en face de Camille et Henriech alors elle leur fit ses plus plates excuses, mais rajouta.

« De toute manière, il l'avait mériter, alors bien fait pour lui. »

Elle contourna les parents de James encore plus gêner quand son habitude et alla rejoindre ses amies qui étaient toujours avec les maraudeurs, malheureusement pour elle.

Charles la regarda avec dégoût en disant.

« Evans, la prochaine fois contrôle toi et arrête donc de faire du mal à James, tu ne voie pas qu'il t'aime. »

« Qu'il m'aime mais tu veux rire de moi, c'est juste un stupide pari que vous avez fait en quatrième année et ton cher cousin comme tu dit n'à juste pas accepter de perdre alors il s'acharne pour pouvoir rattraper ce qu'il n'a pas réussit à avoir. »

Lily les planta la et partie se chercher un compartiment ou elle aurait la paix jusqu'à Poudlard. Sam et Amy regardèrent les garçons d'un air dégoûter et dirent d'une même voix :

« Grandissez, je n'aurais jamais crue que vous étiez capable de faire des paris sur les filles avec qui vous vouliez sortir, vous êtes dégoûtant. »

Remus et Sirius baissèrent la tête, ils avaient perdue la chance de conquérir les deux filles de leur rêve. Quand ils furent sûrs que les filles étaient parties rejoindre Lily la tigresse, ils relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent tous, car James venait de les rejoindre et Remus dit :

« Stupide pari, merde James laisse tomber elle ne veut rien savoir de toi et en plus elle sait pour le pari que toi et Sirius vous avez fait. »

« Quoi mais comment? »

« J'en sais rien elle vient de me cracher ça en pleine face cousin. »

« Oh merde, je suis fichu, mais je l'aime vraiment comment je peux lui faire comprendre? »

« Ça c'est ton problème, nous nous avons les nôtres avec Sam et Amy n'est ce pas Mumus. »

Remus leva la tête et rougit et dit :

« Oui bon, allons trouver un compartiment de libre avant que ce train ne parte. »

Ils furent tous embrasser par les parents de James et la mère de Sirius avant de pouvoir monter dans le train pour aller s'installer pour le voyage.

Mais malheureusement pour eux ils croisèrent la cousine de Sirius et ses acolytes.

« Tiens tiens si ce n'est pas mon cher cousin. »

« Bella chérie, dégage j'ai eue ma dose de catastrophe depuis le début de la journée. »

« Oh mais oui, tu as perdue ta chère Amy Jonhson, cette traîtresse à son sang qui vit chez une sale sang de bourbe. »

Cela fut trop pour les garçons, ils attaquèrent le petit groupe de Serpentard qui firent vite mit K.O. Ils repartirent donc un peu plus grognon à la recherche d'un compartiment, ils en trouvèrent un mais malheureusement pour James, Lily et ses deux amies étaient à l'intérieur. Ceux-ci levèrent la tête et quand elles remarquèrent les maraudeurs et Charles elles dirent.

« Aller ailleurs, on ne veut pas vous voir. »

Les garçons se regardèrent et dirent que c'était le seul compartiment qui restait un peu de place pour eux, James commença à s'installer et dit :

« On vous fou la paix, on ne vous parlera pas, on verra nos choses. »

Amy sourit, car au moins James faisait des efforts pour ne pas faire enrager sa meilleure amie alors elle prit la décision qu'ils pouvaient tous rester.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Mais…. »

« Non Lily, tu ne voie pas qu'ils font des efforts, d'accord je dois avouer que nous avons fait une entrer fracasser, mais la journée n'est pas si catastrophique que ça. »

« Ouais parle pour toi. »

Amy sourit, mais arrêta quand elle vit que Sirius réfléchissait et qu'il la regardait d'un air bizarre. Quand il remarqua qu'elle aussi le regardait il sourit et dit :

« Désoler Amy, j'était dans la lune, ma chère cousine m'a dit quelque chose que j'ai trouver bizarre c'est tout. »

« Ah et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? »

« Que tu habitais chez Lily. »

Lily, Sam et Amy se regardèrent tous et les garçons remarquèrent qu'ils avaient dit quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du dire.

* * *

Et voilà, comment vous avez trouvez ce deuxième chapitre?  
Dite le moi dans une review ça me ferais plaisir.

Je remercie donc **Cendrillon77, anne-laure, Emmaliana et Enora.**  
Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez bien.

Titre du prochain chapitre : **Quelques explications pendant le voyage vers Poudlard.**  
Le titre est long je l'avoue, mais je savais pas ci mon autre allait accroché alors j'ai mit celui-là.

Gros bizou et envoyer moi un petit review.

Maria Potter


	3. Quelque explication pendant le

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quelques explications pendant le voyage vers Poudlard**

_« Désoler Amy, j'était dans la lune, ma chère cousine m'a dit quelque chose que j'ai trouver bizarre c'est tout. »_

_« Ah et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? »_

_« Que tu habitais chez Lily. »_

_Lily, Sam et Amy se regardèrent tous et les garçons remarquèrent qu'ils avaient dit quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du dire._

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sirius avait décidé de se servir de son cerveau. Lily et Amy étaient plus blanche que des fantômes tandis que Sam commençait à mal respirer, Remus voulu aller la voir mais elle le repoussa et regarda ses deux amies les larmes aux yeux.

« Les filles je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien, j'en ai même pas parlé à mes parents. »

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Sam et reprirent un peu de couleur, mais aucune des deux ne prononça un mot, leur secret était maintenant révélé, car s'était un secret très important qui pouvait sauver la vie des deux jeunes filles, mais aussi de la famille Evans.

Sam avait découvert que Amy cohabitait avec Lily pendant les vacances d'été, et Amy avait fait promette à son amie de ne rien révélé sous peine de mort.

Les garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les filles réagissaient comme elles le faisaient, ce n'étaient qu'une cohabitation et rien d'autre. C'est Charles qui réagit le premier devant le drame qui faisait les filles.

« Evans, Jonhson vous ne voyez pas que Sam se sent mal, vous pourriez lui dire quelque chose au moins, à la place de réagir comme si la mort était à votre porte. »

Sam devient aussi blanche et commença à pleurer devant un Charles encore plus ébahis qu'au début de leur rencontre sur le quai. Mais au moins cela fit réagir Lily et Amy qui prirent leur amie dans leur bras et elles commencèrent à la réconforter.

« Ça va aller Sam, on va en parler avec Dumbledore et tout ira bien. »

« Lily a raison Sam, je suis sur que Jim et Sarah sont en sécurité. »

« Et Pétunia elle? »

« Tu l'a connais, elles nous détestera toujours autant et tout sera comme on le connaît, aller se n'est pas la fin du monde, si il arrive quelque chose on sera les premières à le savoir, tu sais. »

« Oui je sais, mais je me sens mal, vous avez réussit à cacher à tout le monde même aux maraudeurs, c'est un exploit. Mais le jours ou vous me le dites, les Serpentard sont au courant et en plus de ça je suis sur que lui aussi l'es….. »

« D'accord là si tu continue tu vas nous faire flipper, alors on oublie tout ce qui vient de se passer…… »

Amy ne pu terminer sa phrase car Sirius, James, Charles et Remus venaient de se lever et étaient prêt à répliquer, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un Peter Pettigrew qui fut plus que surpris de voir ses amis en compagnie des 3 jeunes filles. Remus le tira pour qu'il vienne s'assoire et referma la porte pour ne pas attirer les regards des autres élèves.

« Ça alors les gars, je vous cherche depuis 20 minutes et que faites vous avec eux? »

Peter pointa les filles en parlant à ses amis, mais aucun des quatre ne lui adressa la parole, leur regard était toujours sur les trois filles qui étaient retourné dans leur petite bulle. Sirius toujours curieux s'adressa alors aux filles.

« Bon d'accord, je voie que j'ai fait une bêtise en disant ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, mais on peu savoir pourquoi vous en faites toute un drame? »

Lily se retourna vers lui et on voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas mâcher ses mots, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose Amy prit la parole.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous assoire si vous voulez des explications.

Lily se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et son regard voulait tout dire, Peter quand a lui ne comprenait plus rien et les garçons et Sam avaient l'oreille tendue pour écouter ce que Amy avait à lui dire. Sam en savait le minimum, car les filles lui avaient expliqué le strict minimum.

« Bon ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous, les seules personnes au courant son le professeur Dumbledore et les professeurs que je côtoie et Lily vu qu'elle est en grande partie responsable de cette histoire. »

« Bon c'est correct, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ma vie non. »

« Lily je t'en pris sois compréhensible. »

Celle-ci ne rajouta rien d'autre mais sortie sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorité pour que l'histoire d'Amy reste entre eux, Remus qui était le plus près de la porte la verrouilla, car il avait compris que l'histoire de son amie devait être top secret.

« Bon je commence et j'aimerais que personne ne m'interrompe et en particulier toi Lily. »

« Comme tu veux, mais n'en dit pas trop ce n'est pas de leur affaire. »

« Lily! »

« Bon d'accord. »

Amy les regarda tous et personne ne l'avait vue aussi sérieuse, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle prit un grand respire et commença son histoire.

« Bon comme vous le savez tous je suis née de parent sorcier, j'ai rencontré Lily pendant ma première année à Poudlard et nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies. Je suis tombé gravement malade et je sais parfaitement que tout le monde pensait que j'allais y rester, mais Lily et mes parents ont crut en moi et je suis toujours là comme vous pouvez voir. »

Amy venait de raconter sa première année sans reprendre son souffle et maintenant elle affichait un immense sourire qui paraissait complètement faux. Quand elle vit que personne n'ajoutait rien elle continua un peu plus tranquillement.

« En deuxième année malheureusement un autre drame a frappé ma famille, et me l'a enlever d'un même coup. Voldemort et ses sbires sont arriver chez moi et ont tuer mes parents, moi encore une fois j'étais à Poudlard. C'est Lily qui a découvert le meurtre de mes parents, je ne peux pas vous dire comment vue que ce n'est pas mon histoire à moi mais la sienne. En tout cas quand elle a appris ce qui c'est passé, elle a envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour le dire que je viendrais habiter avec eux jusqu'à ma majorité. Je passe le nombre de lettre qu'il a fallu envoyer pour les convaincre, mais à la fin de ma deuxième année j'étais installé dans ma propre chambre dans la maison de la famille Evans. »

Lily commençait à bouger sur son siège car elle savait ce qui allait suivre, plein de question plus stupide les unes que les autres, mais Amy avait commencer alors elle devait terminer ce qu'elle avait elle met commencer. Tous les gens du compartiment regardaient Amy et Lily. Charles prit donc la parole le premier, car c'est le seul qui avait fini d'assimiler ce que venait de leur révéler Amy.

« D'accord, mais pourquoi personne n'était au courant et pourquoi c'est si mal que quelque sache? »

« Euh et bien, avec Dumbledore nous avons décider moi et Lily de tenir ça secret pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis aux parents de Lily. »

« Je voie, mais pourquoi Voldemort a tué tes parents? »

Amy regarda Lily, mais celle-ci baissa les yeux quand elle remarqua que son amie voulait savoir si elle pouvait révéler un autre secret. Ce manège ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des garçons, James prit donc la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'Amy avait commencé son récit.

« C'est à cause de Lily n'est ce pas? »

Celle-ci leva la tête en entendant la question, mais elle ne réussit pas à répondre, elle du donc se résigné à laisser parler Amy.

« En fait oui, Voldemort savait que je côtoyais quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire comment mener son plan sans qu'il ait quelqu'un qui vienne le défaire, alors il a torturer mes parents avant de les tuer……. »

« Amy arrête je t'en pris c'est trop. »

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Lily qui pleurait maintenant à chaude larme, s'était du jamais vue dans l'histoire de Poudlard, Lily la tigresse pleurait devant les maraudeurs.

« C'est moi qu'il cherchait, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois des choses donc je ne serais pas supposer voir, j'ai vue l'assassinat des parents de ma meilleure amie, je verrais aussi la prochaine attaque qu'il fera, alors s'il vous plaît arrêter de parler de ça. »

Amy voulue prendre Lily dans ses bras, mais elle la repoussa gentiment et lui dit qu'elle devait prendre de l'air et voir si ses parents allaient bien. Elle sortie donc du compartiment sans adresser un regard aux autres.

Tout le monde était sur le choque, mais notre Sirius national pour détendre l'atmosphère sortit un blague qui ne fit rire personne.

« Alors c'est la prochaine Trelawney, cool au moins elle nous prédira pas notre mort. »

« Sirius ferme là, ce n'est pas drôle, elle n'aime pas ce don ou je sais pas trop quoi, mais si je t'entend encore une fois rire de ça je te tue de mes propres mains. »

« Oh d'accord Amy, je voulais juste d'étendre l'atmosphère. »

Pendant ce temps James s'était éclipsé et recherchait Lily dans le train. Il la retrouva à la queue du train qui essayait de ne pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas la déranger mais il se devait de la réconforter.

« Euh…. Lily, tu veux parler? »

« Non la seule chose que je demande c'est qu'on me foutre la paix pour le reste du voyage, est ce que c'est trop demandé. »

« Non bien sur, mais je voulais juste que tu sache qu'il me recherche moi aussi et tout le reste de ma famille pour ce que je suis, alors si tu veux on peux se parler, mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux toujours pas. »

Il vient pour partir mais une petite main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Lily les yeux rouges qui lui demanda :

« Pourquoi il te recherche? »

« J'ai disons un don qu'il aimerait bien se servir contre Dumbledore, mais aussi parce que ma famille de sang pur comme les Malefoy le disent si bien on trahis leur sang en aidant les moldue. »

« Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait un carapace de rigoleur? »

« En fait non, c'est dans mon sang et j'aime bien, mais en même temps je me dit que si je dois mourir autant en profiter maintenant. »

Lily sourit elle voulu dire autre chose, mais un préfet vient les avertir qu'il arrivait à Poudlard dans quelque minutes.

Tout en se dirigeant vers leur compartiment, James dit :

« Tu sais on pourrait devenir ami tout les deux. »

« Euh oui, mais pas devant tout le monde, on pourrait être ami la nuit et ennemi le jour. »

« Oui j'aime bien et on laisse faire les choses. »

« Oui c'est ça. »

Ils se sourirent, un vrai sourire en 6 ans, James était au ange, peut être qu'ils pourraient devenir plus que des amis, mais pas immédiatement il le savait mais il donnerait tout pour avoir l'amitié de sa chère et tendre Lily.

Ils se séparèrent avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, aucun des deux ne voulait subir un interrogatoire après ce qu'ils avaient vécue pendant le trajet vers Poudlard.

* * *

Alors qu'en dites vous, vous avez aimer j'espère. Laisser moi un petit review sa fait toujours plaisir de les lires et j'adore les encouragements.

Les chapitres on vite été poster pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis en vacance pour 1 mois, Youppi pas de cégep, pas de devoir et pas d'exam sauf pour les étudiants de Poudlard bien sur.

Je remercie **Emmaliana** qui est revenue pour la suite.  
**Enora** qui a trouver le courage de revenir et m'encourager, je poste ce chapitre pour toi, prend de la graine en venant lire ce nouveau chapitre.  
**Rebecca-Black **qui m'a beaucoup encourager, pour se chapitre mais qui l'a fait pour ma première fic aussi, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes.  
Et à **Anne-laure** qui est aussi revenue pour m'encourager.

Merci beaucoup, et un petit mot pour les lecteurs silencieux laisser un review, ça m'encourage à poster plus vite.

Titre du prochain chapitre : **Discussion dans le bureau directorial**

Alors a+ et gros bizou  
Maria Potter


	4. Répartition et discussion

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Répartition et discussion dans le bureau directorial**

Le train arriva enfin à destination, au grand plaisir de Lily qui n'était plus capable de subir les regards des maraudeurs, mais a vrai dire elle n'était plus capable de sentir les maraudeurs tout cour. Elle repensa à la petite conversation qu'elle avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Potter et dit :

« Non mais qu'est ce que m'a prit de lui proposer ça? »

Les premières années qui passaient a proximité de Lily la regardèrent comme si elle était folle, s'était une chose être sorcière, mais les gens qui se parlait tout seule était fou même chez les sorciers. Sam qui avait entendue Lily parler, ce demandait bien de quoi elle voulait parler, mais ce dit que poser un autre question à sa meilleure amie lui ferai peter un câble et personne ne voulaient subir les foudre de Lily Evans le jour de la rentrer, seul les maraudeurs étaient assez fou pour la provoquer une telle journée.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les diligences, sauf les premières années qui étaient terrifié devant un Hagrid qui paraissait de mauvais poils. Remus encouragea les nouveaux en leur disant que Hagrid était un homme formidable, ce qu'il lui valut un tape amical sur l'épaule de la part du concerner.

Les maraudeurs décidèrent de monter en compagnie de Lily, Amy et Sam pour le voyage vers Poudlard. Amy leur dit clairement de se taire sur ce qu'ils avaient appris dans le train ou sinon ils subiraient les foudres de Lily, mais aussi ceux d'Amy et de Dumbledore.

« Je vous avertie tous les cinq, si il y a un mot qui circule sur ce qu'on vous a raconter dans le train, vous allez avoir les pires ennuis que vous avez eue dans toute votre vie, vous m'avez bien compris. »

Les cinq garçons répondirent d'un oui affirmatif. Amy les observa tous et en conclu que Charles serait celui qui parlerait le moins avec Remus en égalité, James et Sirius étaient à surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils s'en servent pour faire leurs blagues idiote sur Lily et Peter elle ne savait même pas si il avait écouter réellement. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du château et Lily lâcha un soupir qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir réserver pour son arrivé, elle et Amy pouvaient enfin respirer tranquillement. Mais malheureusement pour elles Dumbledore les attendait dans l'entrer, Sirius et James se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, si Dumbledore avait quelque chose à reprocher c'est eux qui endosseraient le coup.

Le directeur saluait tous les élèves qui entraient, quand il aperçue les trois jeunes filles, Charles et les maraudeurs il sourit et fit signe à Lily et Amy de bien vouloir venir le voir.

Celle-ci s'exécutèrent, mais elles étaient nerveuse de savoir ce que leur directeur avait à leur dire, ce pouvait-il qu'il est déjà découvert qu'elles avaient révéler leur secret, non s'était impossible. Mais en y repensant bien tout pouvait être possible avec Albus Dumbledore.

« Professeur vous vouliez nous voir? »

« Oui j'aimerais bien qu'on parle un peu après le festin de se soir, vous voulez bien me rejoindre à mon bureau plus tard. »

« Euh oui pas de problème, mais le mot………. »

La phrase d'Amy resta en suspend, car James et Sirius étaient arriver en courant en disant que tout était de leur fautes, qu'ils avaient forcer Amy et Lily à tout leur raconter. Lily se donna un tape sur le front tandis que Amy n'en revenait pas, elles n'avaient même pas eue le temps d'annoncer au directeur qu'elles avaient parler de leur secret aux maraudeurs et ceux-ci venaient déjà tout lui raconter.

Albus rit à gorge déployer devant ce spectacle et dit :

« Et bien, miss Jonhson, miss Evans, vous serez donc accompagné de nos cher maraudeurs, monsieur Desfleur et miss Cooper, je compte vous voir tous se soir n'est ce pas? »

« Bien sur professeur, et le mot de passes c'est quoi, car je suis certaine qu'il a changé depuis l'an dernier. »

« Oh bien sur, vous avez raison miss Jonhson, le mot de passe et chocogrenouille. »

Le directeur partit donc rejoindre les autres professeurs et laissa les deux jeunes filles planter là comme deux clous, mais elles reprirent bien vite leur esprit et Lily se tourna vers James et Sirius.

« Vous êtes deux idiots vous savez? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la jeune fille réagissait comme elle venait de leur faire, mais ils ne purent se poser d'autre question car Remus et Charles les entraînait dans la Grande Salle pour le destin de début d'année.

Quand tout le monde fut installer, le professeur McGonagall entra suivit de tout les nouveaux élèves, qui paraissaient terrifier à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient subir pour savoir dans qu'elle maison ils seraient envoyer. La directrice de Gryffondor alla installer le tabouret à trois pattes et mit le choixpeau dessus. Les nouveaux regardaient le choixpeau d'un œil inquiet, mais ils furent tous surpris de voire une petite fente s'ouvrir et le choixpeau commença à chanter sa petite chanson avant de répartir chaque nouveau élève.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle au monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignée »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu' apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entré dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez les hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour le malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était surpris, même les professeurs, car jamais le choixpeau n'avait donné un avertissement au part avant. Les Serpentard riaient dans leur barbe (façon de parler bien sur), les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor se regardaient tous sans rien comprendre. Mais ce qu'ils avaient compris c'est qu'ils devaient penser à s'unir avec les Serpentard. On entendait, des non pas possible, non mais il rêve. Tout le monde était chamboulé, mais le professeur McGonagall fit revenir le calme d'un seul regard.

« Bien quand je nommerais votre nom, j'aimerais que vous vous avanciez, le choixpeau vous répartira. Portland, Harris »

Un jeune garçon à l'air timide s'avança tranquillement avant de poser sur sa tête celui qui allait décider de son destin à Poudlard, la fente qui servait de bouche au choixpeau s'ouvrit et s'écria :

« Serdaigle »

La table des Serdaigle applaudit leur nouveau disciple, ils étaient suivit des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor, mais les Serpentard faisaient la tête comme à leur habitude, à ces sacrées langues de serpent, ne changeront-ils pas un jour? (Question niaiseuse, vue qu'on sait déjà la réponse)

McGonagall continuait d'appeler les nouveaux même avec les applaudissements, car le choixpeau en avait dit beaucoup trop et avait retarder la cérémonie de début d'année.

Elle était maintenant rendue à la dernière élève, celle-ci avait des cheveux mauve qui lui allait au épaule, McGonagall la regarda et sourit elle allait adorer cette petite elle en était sur.

« Tonk, Nymphadora »

Celle-ci s'avança très confiante vers le choixpeau et disparue quelque seconde avant qu'on entende :

« Gryffondor »

Sirius se leva sur son bras et applaudit tellement que tout le monde pensait qu'il était devenue fou, mais il se reprit très vite en criant.

« C'est ma petite cousine, bravo Tonk je savais que tu ne serais pas envoyer chez c'est imbécile de langue de serpent. »

La petite Tonk rougissait et ses cheveux était devenue rouge tomate au grand étonnement de tout les élèves, celle-ci s'assit avec des amis qu'elle s'était fait dans le train, mais fit quand même un signe de la main à son cousin. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son petit discourt.

« Merci monsieur Black pour votre si grande enthousiaste, mais le moment est venue pour mon petit discourt de début d'année, je répète que la forêt qui orne le château est interdite à tous, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est nommé la forêt interdite, monsieur Rusard notre concierge m'a demande de bien vouloir vous dire que la liste des objets interdit au château son afficher sur la porte de son bureau, maintenant il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne appétit. »

Les tables se remplirent de nourriture plus appétissante les unes que les autres, les élèves se mirent donc à tous manger tranquillement. Mais malheureusement pour certain le repas prit fin trop vite. Dumbledore se releva donc et dit :

« Bien je crois que tout le monde c'est bien rassasier, donc je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nuit et n'oublier pas les cours reprennent demain, ne soyez pas en retard. »

La Grande Salle se vida peut à peut, Tonk était venue voir Sirius et avait parler un peu avec ses amis et les filles pendant le repas, mais elle était partie depuis longtemps quand les maraudeurs, Charles, Lily, Amy et Sam prirent le chemin menant au bureau du directeur. En chemin ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui ne leur posa aucune question, elle leur dit seulement.

« Le directeur vous attend. »

En arrivant devant la statut qui gardait le bureau Lily dit :

« Chocogrenouille »

La statut laissa apparaître des marches en colimaçons et tout le monde monta, en arrivant devant la porte, Amy cogna et le directeur leur dit d'entrer.

« Moi qui croyait que vous seriez là plus tôt. »

Tout le monde resta sans voix, mais leur directeur rit et leur dit de s'assoire, il fit apparaître huit chaises qui semblait assez confortable. Les huit compagnons s'assirent donc et attendirent qu'Albus leur parle, mais celui-ci les observait, c'est Lily qui décida de parler la première.

« Professeur, Sam, les maraudeurs et Desfleur sont au courant pour Amy et moi. »

« Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre plus tôt, comment on t'il découvert c'est ce que je me demande. »

Amy regarda Lily mais celle-ci lui fit signe que s'était son tour de parler, c'est ce qu'elle fit en prenant la parole.

« Bien, Sam est au courant parce que nous lui en avons parler cette été, nous lui avons cacher trop longtemps, c'est quand même notre meilleure amie. »

« Je comprend mademoiselle Jonhson, et pour messieurs ici présent comment ont-ils découvert? »

« Euh……. »

Amy fut encore une fois couper par un Sirius qui ne tenait plus en place, il devait placer un mot au plus vite, tenir sa bouche fermer n'était pas encore dans son vocabulaire.

« Euh Amy tu permet que s'explique. »

« Va y, mais ne t'avise plus de me couper la parole. »

« D'accord je suis désoler. Nous avons découvert parce que ma chère cousine qui est à Serpentard vous voyez de qui je veux parler. »

« Je voie très bien monsieur Black, je vous en prit continuer. »

« Ma chère cousine Bella nous là dit en faite, car je crois que Voldemort est au courant, mais par après nous avons fait subir un interrogatoire intensif à ses deux jeunes dames qui nous on tout dit. »

« Je voie »

Le directeur avait l'air pensif, il regardait ses élèves d'un œil, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits, il s'adressa en premier à tout ceux qui venait d'être mit au courant du secret d'Amy et de Lily.

« Je crois qui miss Evans et miss Jonhson vous on mit au courant qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas révéler ceci à quiconque, cela pourrais sinon coûter la vie d'une de vos amies ou sinon des deux. »

Tout le monde répondit qu'ils ne diraient jamais rien, qu'ils emmèneraient se secret avec eux dans leur tombe, le directeur fut content de l'entendre. Ensuite il s'adressa à Lily.

« Miss Evans, je vais envoyer immédiatement après notre conversation un hibou chez vos parents pour les mettre en garde, mais je devrais peux être un envoyer un au ministère aussi n'est ce pas? »

« Euh oui je crois que mon père y ai encore. »

« Bien, se sera tout pour se soir, oh mais avant que j'oublie, miss Cooper, miss Jonhson et miss Evans nos elfes dans les cuisines m'ont demander que vous laissiez leur cuisine tranquille cette année. »

Les trois jeunes filles furent horrifier de l'entendre, Sam répliqua au directeur.

« Mais professeur, nous avions un entende avec eux l'an dernier, nous nous servions de leur cuisine une fois par mois et rien de plus, je vous en supplie demande leur si ils veulent bien. »

« Oh mais je crois que vous en auriez pas besoin cette année miss Cooper. »

« Mais, nos biscuits alors qu'est ce qu'on va manger pendant…… »

« Sam tait toi. »

« Oups! Désoler les filles. »

Le directeur le sourit et leur demanda de bien aller se coucher, car tout le monde baillait aux corneilles. Les garçons n'osèrent pas poser de question sur les cuisines vu l'air si triste que les filles affichaient, ils se rendirent tous à la Salle Commune et se séparèrent rendu aux escaliers.

Leur nuit serait de courte durer puisque personne ne s'était raconter leur vacance dans le train, ils prirent donc tout le temps qu'ils avaient, mais vers les 4 heures du matin tout le monde du se résigner à aller se coucher, leur journée serait sûrement très longue.

* * *

Et puis qu'en dites vous, un peu plus long que les autres je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre. Laisser moi un review c'est tellement sympa de les recevoir.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en l'honneur de mon cour de philo, car j'ai eue ma note plus tôt dans la journée et je me suis dite, pourquoi ne pas écrire un chapitre pour mes lecteurs préférer en cette honneur. Et voilà, j'ai passer ma soirée dessus et il est enfin terminer J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

J'allais oublier, pour monsieur Evans qui travaille au ministère c'est celui magique, il aura d'autre explication plus tard.

Je remercie sincèrement **Emmaliane** qui est encore une fois revenue voire mon œuvre, j'espère que tu as aimer le nouveau chapitre.

**Les maraudeuses** mais plus grande fan, je vous promet que je n'abandonne pas des intrus dans le futur, je crois pouvoir écrire un chapitre bientôt juste pour vous les filles, mais en attendant vous devais vous contenter de celle-ci.

**Bleeding aritse** ou Suki qui est une nouvelle venue, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous aimez et comme je t'ai écrit je n'arrête sûrement pas là en tout cas pas immédiatement je compte bien la terminer cette fic tout comme mon autre, mais là je voie trop gros pour le moment.

**Anne-laure0617** et bien voilà la suite, je t'avais dit avant noël et il est là j'en ferais peux être un autre juste avant le 25 se sera votre cadeau de noël à tous, merci encore des encouragements.

**Et Rebecca-Black** les réponses à tes questions viendront dans les chapitres à venir, je voulais que vous connaissiez Amy en premier par après je sais pas encore peux être Sam et après Lily et James viendront se découvrir, j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre.

Je remercie aussi mes lecteurs silencieux, car pour en avoir il en a, mais n'hésiter pas découvrez vous et laisser un petit commentaire.

Prochain chapitre : (J'ai pas de titre encore désoler)

Gros bizou  
Maria Potter


	5. Premier ennuis

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël un peu en retard, mais je me reprend je suis d'avance pour la nouvelle année alors Bonne Année à tous.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premier ennuis**

Les jours avaient passer plus vite que ne l'aurais crut les élèves, mais le beau temps aidait à mieux digérer les durs journée que leur faisait endurer leur professeur. Cela faisait déjà un mois que l'école était commencée, et heureusement pour les Serpentard, les maraudeurs n'avaient fait aucune blague. Ceux-ci était trop préoccuper du sort que pourrait subir les élue de leur cœur si quelqu'un dévoilait leur grand secret.

Mais un beau jour Sam vient les voir et commença à leur parler comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ah je vous cherchais, je dois absolument vous parlez c'est de la plus grande importance. »

Les garçons se regardèrent horrifié, toute sorte de scénario leur passa par la tête pendant les quelques secondes qui passa avant que Sam Cooper ne leur dise autre chose.

« Oh non il n'est rien arriver à Lily et à Amy, mais c'est pareil de la plus grande importance ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Les garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir qui aurait pue être leur dernier si il était arriver quelque chose à Lily et Amy. C'est Sirius qui reprit très vite son calme et dit :

« Et bien m'a chère Sam qui a-t-il pour que tu viennes nous quérir de la sorte? »

« Oh arrête de parler comme un gentilhomme, je sais très bien que tu es tout le contraire Sirius. »

« Mais non….. »

« Bon je voulais seulement vous dire de faire des blagues, avec tout le blabla des ASPIC on commence vraiment à être sur le bord de la crisse de nerf. »

« Mais je croyais que Lily n'aimait pas nos blagues? »

« Elle ne les aimes pas James, mais au moins sa la calme un peu, car ça se voie que tu n'es pas dans notre dortoir, elle est sur le bord de la crisse de nerf avec tout ce qui c'est passer depuis la rentrer. »

Les garçons ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ne posèrent pas de question pour ne pas subir les foudres de la jeune fille, car celle-ci pouvait exploser à la minute près si elle disait la vérité sur le bord d'une crisse de nerf.

Remus la regarda, elle était mignonne quand elle était dans tout ses états, il voulu dire quelque chose, mais un cris l'en empêcha.

« AHHHHHHHHHH! »

Sam blanchit et disparue en direction du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor ou le cris venait de retentir, celle-ci n'était pas rentrer depuis 1 minute que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lily Evans apparue les cheveux multicolores.

« POTTER, BLACK ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPE ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE À DEUX PATTES. »

Les maraudeurs sourirent, car ils avaient bien choisie leur première cible pour une première blague, ils décidèrent quand même d'affronter la tigresse qui les avait aperçue du haut des escaliers. Celle-ci descendit comme une folle les escaliers et vint se planter devant les quatre maraudeurs, elle leur cria plein d'insultes (désoler je dois censurer ce serait trop pour les lecteurs trop sensible). Les maraudeurs lui riait en plein visage tellement ils s'amusaient, Remus était plus discret que les trois autres mais on voyait bien qu'il avait participer à la blague lui aussi.

« VOUS ETES DES IMBÉCILE. »

« Oh c'est tout ça Evans tu nous le cris depuis maintenant dix bonne minutes maintenant. »

« LA FERME BLACK, JE NE T'AI PAS SONNER. »

« Mais bien sur que tu l'a sonné Evans, tu à crier mon nom et son nom plus tôt tu….. »

James ne termina pas sa phrase car Lily lui administra une de c'est gifle, avant que Sirius puisse répliquer elle lui en administra une à lui aussi.

James se frotta la joue, la même que sur la gare, cette fille avait le don de frapper les points sensible.

« SA VOUS APPRENDRA A VOUS EN PRENDRE À MOI, ET SA VOS POUR PETTIGREW ET REMUS. »

Après cette courte discussion qui s'était passer plus en criant après les maraudeurs, elle remonta les marches de son dortoir et s'y enferma jusqu'à leur du souper. Les deux martyrs se frottaient la joue qui affichait maintenant 5 doigts bien visibles. Amy descendit à son tour du dortoir et Sirius et James se cachèrent derrière le plus gros divan de leur salle commune. Amy ri en les voyant faire, mais elle leva les mains pour leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal.

« Je ne vais rien vous faire les gars, je suis juste venue vous dire que Lily prépare une revanche et que vous n'avez pas choisie la bonne personne pour faire votre blague. »

« Mais on croyait qu'elle aimerait bien, oh moins elle ne petera pas un câble immédiatement, nous vous avons sauvez de Lily la tigresse. »

« Merci beaucoup Sirius, mais nous sommes à fleur de peau depuis que les elfes nous ont interdit d'aller dans leur cuisine. »

Remus avait une idée derrière la tête, et le reste des maraudeurs aussi à voir leurs yeux devenir brillant, Charles entra dans la salle commune au même moment, il alla rejoindre son cousin et ses amis et dit :

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué les gars. »

« La gifle de Lily pour Sirius et James. »

« Quoi elle vous a gifler, mais là c'est trop elle est folle cette fille. »

« Charles, nous l'avons chercher je t'assure, mais je dois dire que sa valait la peine de voir toutes ses couleurs dans ses cheveux. »

Charles les regarda et il remarqua pour la première fois Amy qui les regardait en riant, il sourit et dit :

« Alors Amy, tu t'es sauvez de ton dortoir? »

« Non, je suis juste venue respirer et si je m'écoutais je descendrais directement au cuisine avec Sam et Lily. »

« Au faites que faisiez-vous au cuisine? »

Amy regarda Remus et sourit, elle savait que cette question viendrait après leur conversation dans le bureau du directeur, mais elle aurait pensé qu'elle serait venue avant pas après un mois, elle avait presque oublié.

« Je crois qu'un secret est assez pour l'instant n'est ce pas, nous avons le droit de garder un peu de vie privée nous ici. Moi je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous sortez le soir, même si je me doute de quelque chose et je ne suis pas seule, mais on accepte. »

Remus la regarda et il n'était pas sur d'avoir très bien compris ce que Amy avait dit, mais il était sur que s'était dû à son statut de loup-garou. Il voulu lui dire autre chose mais ce rendit compte que la jeune fille était déjà remonter dans son dortoir. Il regarda ses amis qui eux aussi fixaient l'endroit ou Amy venait de s'engouffrer, ils se levèrent tous et allèrent dans leur dortoir, une discussion en privé s'imposait au plus vite.

Quand ils furent tous installer leur discussion commença par beaucoup d'inquiétude, ils parlaient tous en même temps, Remus du mettre un terme à ce début de conversation, car personne ne s'entendaient.

« Bon les gars, je crois qu'on devrait parler un à la fois, ce serait mieux pour nous et vous devriez parler un peu moins fort. »

Ils se regardèrent tous penaud, Charles se leva et alla verrouiller la porte du dortoir et dit :

« Ce serait mieux, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un entre pendant qu'on parle de chose sérieuse. »

« Merci Charles c'est sympa de ta part. »

« Mais de rien Remus, nous nous sommes promis de ne rien dire à personne, mais si les filles sont au courant j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi et comment elles l'ont découvert. »

Tout le monde approuva la décision de Charles, car le statut de loup-garou de Remus était un immense secret qu'ils se devaient tous de garder secret, tout comme le secret de Lily et Amy. Remus prit une grande respiration et commença à parler, c'était tout a fait normal fut que leur discussion tournait à l'entour de son problème de fourrure.

« Bon d'accord, qu'elles soient au courant ne m'étonne pas trop, les filles se sont souvent inquiéter pour moi, elles venaient me voir presque chaque fois qu'ils avaient une pleine lune qui approchait et me disaient des mots de réconforts et tout le tralala qu'une fait. »

« Mais est-ce qu'on peux avoir confiance en eux? »

« Bien sur Peter, elles nous ont mit au courant pour leur secret, je ne crois pas qu'elles vont dire quoi que ce soit sur mon statut, vous ne croyez pas? »

Les garçons se regardèrent tous et approuvèrent, les trois jeunes filles n'étaient pas du genre à trahir un secret, en tout cas les cinq garçons l'espéraient du plus profond de leur cœur. Peter comme à son habitude gâcha le moment en parlant. (C'est chien mais je ne l'aime pas)

« Bon moi j'ai faim. »

« Oh Peter, fait attendre ton ventre le souper n'est que de 20 minutes et nous devons faire une farce à nos chers amis les Serpentard, ils doivent s'ennuyer de nos, ça fait 3 mois que rien ne leur ai arriver et je suis sur qu'avec eux nous sommes sur de ne pas recevoir de gifle. »

« Bien dit Sirius c'est une superbe idée et je crois que nous avons le temps de faire un tour au cuisine, allez sinon nous allons devoir attendre à demain matin. »

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se levèrent, mais Charles resta assis sur son lit et prit un livre sur sa table de chevet. Son cousin se tourna vers lui et lui parla.

« Charles tu ne viens pas avec nous. »

« James tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un maraudeur. »

« Mais tu embarque quand tu veux tu le sais très bien, ta place est parmis nous. »

« Non, j'aime mieux la tranquillité du dortoir pour quelque minute et merci pour la proposition, mais je refuse encore une fois. »

« Comme tu veux, bon on y va alors on se voie plus tard cousin. »

« Faites attention à vous. »

Les quatre garçons le regardèrent et il se demanda pourquoi il leur avait dit de faire attention à eux, bien sur les retenue ne les décourageaient jamais, il ouvrit son livre et commença à lire, mais leur conversation de plus tôt ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Quand il fut sur que son cousin et ses amis furent partie, ils se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, mais il s'aperçue bien vite qu'il ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers alors il décida de crier.

« AMY, SAM, EVANS »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Lily apparut, ses cheveux étaient redevenue roux flamboyant, son regard se radoucie en apercevant Charles et dit :

« Tu peux m'appeler Lily tu sais. »

« Je sais mais je trouve que Evans te va mieux, nous devons parler et maintenant. »

« Euh d'accord, laisse nous une minute on descend. »

Charles les attendit une minute et comme l'avait dit Lily, les trois jeunes filles descendirent les escaliers, les trois avaient l'air à bout de nerfs, Amy le regarda et dit :

« Alors qui a-t-il pour que tu nous cris après, il sait passer quelque chose avec Sandra? »

Charles fut déconcerté par la question, mais revient vite sur terre.

« Non tout va bien, mais nous devons parler en privé, venez avec moi. »

Les filles s'exécutèrent et suivirent Charles, celui-ci les mena au dortoir des garçons de sixièmes années. Lily était réticente mais ne dit rien, Charles devait devoir leur dire quelque chose d'important pour qu'il les mène dans l'âtre des maraudeurs.

Il ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer, la porte refermer et verrouiller il se tourna vers eux d'un air grave.

« Vous savez pour Remus oui ou non? »

Lily regarda Amy et Sam et approuva d'un signe de tête, elle voulu expliquer, mais Charles ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Si vous dites quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je m'occupe personnellement de vous, compris. »

« Bien sur, et pour ton information, nous sommes au courant depuis maintenant 4 ans. »

« Quatre ans, mais comment vous avez découvert. »

« Facile, Lily lit beaucoup…… »

« Ça je sais, je crois que toute l'école le sais. »

« Non mais tu me laisse finir? »

« Désolé Amy continue. »

« Lily lit beaucoup et c'est elle qui a découvert, elle a même envoyé un mot à Remus en deuxième année pour lui dire que tout allait être bien et qu'on ne dirait rien, mais on dirait que vous n'avez pas prit le temps de le lire ce mot. »

Charles était maintenant gêner, a vrai dire non ils ne l'avaient pas lu le mot, puisque James avait penser que se n'était pas si important puisque qu'il n'avait pas de nom d'expéditeur.

« Bon si c'est terminer, pouvons nous aller manger je crois qu'une petite vengeance s'impose. »

Charles les laissa sortir et les suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il aperçue son cousin qui rigolait avec Remus et Sirius à la table de Gryffondor et alla les rejoindre. Lily et ses amies allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin, car elle avait prévue quelque chose pour Sirius et James. Le directeur se leva et commença son petit discourt.

« Bien puisque tout le monde est réunit, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et les grand discourt seront pour la fin de ce repas. »

Les couverts se remplirent et tous les élèves commencèrent à se servir à l'exception faite des maraudeurs qui fixaient la table des Serpentard d'un air avide. Ceux-ci se passait le jus de citrouille au même moment Remus commença son compte à rebours. Rogue but d'un trait son gobelet tout comme Malefoy. Bellatrix but une petite gorgée qui aurait pus paraître civiliser dans un souper royale.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 et c'est partit. »

Tout les Serpentard qui venait d'une manière ou d'une autre de boire du jus de citrouille se retrouvèrent plein de plume jaune partout, Rogue et Malefoy eurent même l'honneur de se voir imposer un nez de canard. Toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire sauf bien sur les Serpentard qui fixaient intensément les maraudeurs qui s'étaient écroulé de rire à la vue de ce spectacle. Au même moment un peu plus loin Lily commença à réciter quelque formule, et bof Sirius et James tombèrent à la renversent sur le siège. Quand ils se relevèrent la Grande Salle redoubla de rire, Sirius avait maintenant des cheveux rose fuchsia qui lui montait sur la tête et James pour sa part ses cheveux avait prit une teinte verte très flashant. Ceux-ci se rassirent et se tournèrent vers Lily qui leur souriait à pleine dent, ils voulurent annuler le sort, mais rien à faire Lily leur fit signe qu'ils ne seraient pas capables. Le souper se passa sens encombre et se termina sur une note assez joyeuse, quand tout les couverts furent vide Dumbledore se leva et commença son petit discourt qu'il avait remis un peu plus tard.

« Et bien nous nous sommes bien amuser se soir, je voudrais félicité les auteurs de nos merveilleuses blagues, je dois avouer que j'aime bien la couleur de vos cheveux monsieur Black. »

« Merci professeur, mais il faut félicité Lily la tigresse c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes si beau se soir moi et James. »

« Bien revenons à nos moutons, je vous annonce qu'il aura un bal pour Halloween, se bal sera bien sur costumer et tous les élèves sont admis, mais avant tout chaque élève devra préparer son repas, car une surprise vous attend pour cette soirée. »

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, comment allaient-ils préparer leur repas, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas tous entrer dans les cuisines. Dumbledore fit revenir le calma et continua à parler.

« Comme je disais, vous devrez préparer vous-même votre repas, mais en temps voulu votre directeur de maison vous donnera de plus ample explication, maintenant il me reste seulement à vous dire de passer une excellente nuit. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, le mois promettait d'être très mais très spécial.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Maintenant je dois remercier tous mes lecteurs.

**Anne-laure0617 :** Merci beaucoup, ça ne répond pas à toutes tes questions, mais je te promets que c'est pour bientôt. Merci pour le Joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu en a passer un beau. Passe une Bonne Année.

**Lily(ne) des Schizo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, tu a sûrement raison les grands esprits se rencontrent sûrement. Pour ta fic, je promets d'aller la lire, je t'avertirais par mail que je met la suite. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu as passé un Joyeux Noël et passe une Bonne Année.

**Rebecca-Black :** Tu es mieux de ne pas m'abandonner ou sinon, j'y pense encore mais se sera grave. Non je blague je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, je te souhaite de passé une Bonne et heureuse Année et j'espère que tu as passer un Joyeux Noël. Au prochain chapitre.

**Emmaliana :** Salut je suis contente de lire ta fic ça me fait plaisir en plus de te revoir, je suis sur que tu ne m'abandonnera pas puisque maintenant tu viens de lire cinq chapitre. J'espère que tu as passé un Joyeux Noël et que tu passeras une Bonne Année. On se revoie au prochain chapitre bizou.

**Les maraudeuses :** Je suis sincèrement désoler pour des intrus, mais j'ai attraper le syndrome de la page blanche et avec le cégep ce n'est pas de tout repos, mais je promet que pour la nouvelle année je m'y mettrait, pas aussi souvent qu'avant mais je terminerais des Intrus dans le futur, j'ai plein d'idée mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire, mais sa avance au moins j'ai des idées. Pour l'instant lisser celle-ci je suis sur qu'elle vous plait autant. J'espère que vous avez passer un Joyeux Noël et passer une Bonne Année. **PS **: Si vous voyez qu'il n'a pas de mise à jour rendue au mois de février percuter moi d'accord je vous l'accorde.

Merci à tous mais surtout au lecteur silencieux, car pour en avoir il en a, alors laisser moi une petite review ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de les lires.

Je vous souhaite à toute une très bonne et heureuse année.

Bizou  
Maria Potter


	6. Discussion nocturne

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**PS :** J'ai mit des - c'est les penser personnel des personnages alors ne vous inquiéter pas je suis pas devenue folle.

Bizou et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion nocturne**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait annoncé le bal d'halloween, dès la sortie de la Grande Salle des élèves avaient déjà un cavalier. Lily s'était fait demander d'y aller avec plusieurs garçons mais elle avait refuser l'unique chose qui la préoccupait était la préparation de leur souper. Elle avait sauté de joie en entendant le directeur dire que c'était eux qui feraient la cuisine. Sam, Amy et elle avaient passé la nuit à parler de ce qu'elles allaient faire, mais aussi qu'est ce que pouvait bien être la surprise. Les jours filaient plus vite les uns que les autres, les élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e années étaient inondé de devoirs et de révision. Les pratiques de Quidditch avaient repris et la vie au château était redevenue normale, en tout cas aussi normal que dans une école de sorcellerie.

Un matin d'octobre, le professeur McGonagall vint afficher un message sur le babillard de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et au même moment tous les responsables de maison faisaient de même. Les premiers à apercevoir le fameux message furent les maraudeurs.

« Et tout le monde, McGo à afficher un mess ce matin. »

Toute l'attention des Gryffondor étaient maintenant tourner vers Sirius qui avait prit le fameux message et qui commençait à en faire la lecture, tout en gesticulant le plus possible.

« Bien, chers élèves vous êtes tous convoquer dans la Salle Commune, le jeudi 8 octobre après le souper, le directeur ou la directrice de votre maison vous donnera de plus ample information par rapport au bal d'halloween. Avec mes plus amples salutation Albus Dumbledore. »

Tout le monde se regardait, le 8 était la journée même, tout le monde était énerver, comment allaient t'ils survivre à leur journée en sachant que McGonagall allait peux être leur dévoiler ce qui allait se passer pendant ce bal tant attendue.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, les professeurs ne furent pas touchés par cet élan de joie qui touchait leurs élèves et ils leur donnèrent un maximum de devoir à faire pour le prochain cour. Le souper arriva plus vite, car personne n'était intéressé par leur cour, tous voulaient savoir ce qui ce passait pour le bal.

La fin du repas arriva enfin, et tous les étudiants se ruèrent en direction de leur Salle Commune, mais malheureusement pour eux leur directeur de maison n'était pas encore arriver.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor Tonk vient parler avec son cousin et le reste des maraudeurs.

« Siri! »

« Tonk, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou sinon je t'appel par ton prénom. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça? »

Sirius regarda sa petite cousine et sourit, celle-ci changea pourtant vite de comportement et de discussion.

« Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas avec Lily, Amy et Sam, elles sont gentilles pourtant, d'accord je dois dire qu'elles sont un peu bizarre c'est temps ci, mais elles sont sympa. »

« Tonk, les maraudeurs ne parle pas avec Evans, Amy et Sam parce qu'elles nous agace. »

« Mais James est amoureux de Lily, toi de ……… »

« Sirius avait plaquer sa main sur la bouche de sa cousine, car au même moment, Amy et Sam passaient prêt d'eux, elles les saluèrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir ou Lily les attendaient certainement.

« Mais tait toi tu sais très bien que ça dois rester secret, bon d'accord tout le monde sais que James aime Lily la tigresse, mais pour Remus et moi ça dois rester secret compris? »

« Euh oui bien sur, mais qui aime Remus au juste. »

Remus se tapa le front et regarda Sirius comme pour lui dire merci tu viens tout juste de tout dévoiler, mais celui-ci ne pue pas répliquer car leur professeur de métamorphose faisait son entrer dans la Salle Commune qui était pleine à craquer, les trois jeunes filles descendirent de leur dortoir au même moment.

McGonagall scruta tous ses élèves et commença à parler.

« Bien je voie que tout le monde est là, vous êtes réunis ici ce soir pour que je vous informe de la soirée d'halloween. Pour commencer avant que tout le monde me le demande, oui il y aura une sortit à Pré-au-Lard, celle-ci ce tiendra le 20 octobre et le 30 octobre sera aussi une sortit pour ceux et celle qui voudrait aller magasiner pour un costume. Le bal sera bien entendu costumer. »

Tout le monde était pendue à ses lèvres, on aurait pue entendre qui compte qui bouger un pied, ils attendaient tous qu'elles continue mais Minerva s'était tourner vers les trois jeunes filles et les fixait droit dans les yeux. Lily réagit la première.

« Professeur, ou préparons nous notre repas? »

« Bien, je voie que cela intéresse tout le monde dans cette Salle, des salles sont administrer en se moment même et elles seront mit à votre disposition dès demain matin pour ceux et celle qui voudrait peux pratiquer leur cuisine avant le bal. Mais je dois vous avertir immédiatement, votre repas se fera en équipe de 8 personnes, pas plus pas moins, vous pouvez vous mélanger avec des gens de différente maison. »

Peter leva la main bien haute pour que son professeur l'aperçoive.

« Monsieur Pettigrew, vous avez une question? »

« Oui, je voudrais savoir ce que sera la surprise! »

Tout le monde fut découragé en l'entendant parler, une surprise devait rester une surprise, les maraudeurs leur regardèrent de drôle d'air, mais c'est leur professeur qui lui répondit.

« Monsieur Pettigrew, comme le dit le mot une surprise est une surprise, vous verrez bien tout ça le 31 octobre, y a-t-il d'autre question ? »

Lily se fit pousser par ses amies et ils furent obliger de reposer une autre question.

« Où seront situer ses nouvelles cuisines professeur? »

« J'aurais du me douter que cette question viendrais de vous miss Evans, pour répondre à votre question, ses nouvelles cuisines sont situer juste à côté de ma salle de classe, et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt elles seront à votre disposition à partir de demain, vous m'avez bien compris mesdemoiselles. »

Lily, Amy et Sam répondirent par un signe de tête affirmatif à leur professeur, mais elles étaient quand même toute exciter à l'idée que ses cuisines seraient à leur disposition jusqu'à halloween, elles devraient pouvoir passer la nuit à attendre se moment si attendue. Minerva vient pour partir, mais sourit elle avait oublier de dire quelque chose.

« Votre attention je vous prit, j'ai oublier de vous donner quelque information, si vous voulez aller pratiquer avant le 31 vous devrez être en équipe, car les portes s'ouvre seulement si vous êtes 8 et dès que vous serez entrer la porte de verrouillera derrière vous et elle s'ouvrira seulement quand vous sortirez, bien maintenant je vous souhaite une merveilleuse soirée. »

Après ses mots elle sortit de la Salle Commune, mais elle put quand même entendre les trois jeunes filles protester.

Pendant ce temps, la Salle Commune se vidait peu à peu, mais Amy et ses amies continuaient à pester contre Dumbledore et compagnie.

« Non, mais il nous interdit les cuisines et maintenant on devra supporter 5 personnes de plus avec nous, on y arrivera jamais. »

« Je le hais. »

Les maraudeurs et Charles écoutaient leur conversation et Remus se leva et partit dans leur direction, si il voulait découvrir ce qu'elles faisaient dans les cuisines autant leur demander si elles voulaient être en équipe avec eux.

James regarda son cousin et Sirius et dit :

« Qu'est que vous pensez qu'il fait, vous pensez que c'est pour vous savez quoi? »

« Ça m'étonnerais. »

Ils continuèrent de regarder les trois filles qui étaient maintenant en grande discussion avec Remus.

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait adopté une approche qui menait à la discussion.

« Alors les filles toujours à pester contre Dumbledore et McGonagall? »

« Tu a un des ses sens de l'observation Remus, mais tu sais que c'est très rare de te voir seul sans Potter et compagnie. »

« Lily je t'en prit, tu sais il t'aime vraiment et je crois que tu es la seule à ne pas t'en rendre compte. »

« Bien dit Remus, tu voie Lily je ne suis pas la seule à te le dire. »

« La ferme Amy. »

Celle-ci sourit et demanda à Remus ce qui l'amenait si proche d'eux.

« Et bien Remus, que peut-on faire pour toi? »

« Bien je me demandais, si vous vouliez bien être en équipe avec nous, vous savez nous sommes cinq et vous êtes trois, je vous promet que nous allons vous laissez tranquille. Je vous le demande car nous sommes vraiment nul en cuisine et je me disais que peux être vous pourriez nous apprendre quelque truc, se serait sympa. »

Sam rit, elle adorait Remus, elle en était même secrètement amoureuse depuis des années, mais puisque Lily ne voulait pas s'ouvrit les yeux elle se privait pour son amie. Elle regarda Remus et lui dit :

« J'aimerais bien moi, on s'amuserait et sa ferait changement que juste entre fille, bien tu a ma réponse je suis d'accord et vous les filles? »

Amy regarda Lily qui paraissait sur le bord de fondre en larme, on pouvait dire que se n'était pas la journée de la jeune Evans. Amy décida donc de mettre un peu de piment dans leur amitié, qui c'est Lily s'ouvrirait peux être les yeux si elles étaient en équipes avec les maraudeurs et Charles.

« Je suis d'accord moi aussi, il ne manque plus que toi Lily, alors que répond tu? »

« Bien puisque je suis en minorité, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu sais Remus ce n'est pas toi c'est plutôt Potter. »

« Je sais, alors ça marche on se retrouve tous demain à l'entré de ses merveilleuses cuisines. »

Elles approuvèrent et Remus sans alla annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis.

La nouvelle avait réjouit James et Sirius. La soirée vient à sa fin et tout le monde monta dans son dortoir pour aller se coucher, demain était leur dernière journée de classe avant le week-end, et pour les filles demain tout leur tracas partirait en fumer.

Mais malheureusement pour Lily, Morphée ne lui tandis pas les bras cette soirée, elle n'arrêtait pas de tournée en rond tout en pestant contre tout le monde. Elle se résolue donc à se lever, elle descendit les escaliers du dortoir tout en évitant la troisième marche qui grinçait à chaque fois, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir James Potter assis confortablement sur un des divans prêt du feu.

Celui-ci se retourna en entendant la porte d'un dortoir s'ouvrit et se refermer, il fut extrêmement surpris de voir Lily enrouler dans une couverture. Tout les deux restaient là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. La jeune fille détourna le regard la première tout en descendant le reste des marches qui la menait dans la Salle Commune.

« Euh salut Potter, désoler de te déranger je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Ce n'est rien Lily et tu sais tu peux m'appeler James, tu sais ennemis de jour et amis la nuit c'est ce qu'on avait conclue à notre arriver. »

« Euh oui je m'en souviens, mais je trouve bizarre de t'appeler James, laisse moi du temps. »

« Comme tu veux. Alors Morphée t'a épargné cette nuit? »

« Oui et je voie que je ne suis pas la seule. »

« Tu a parfaitement raison »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, c'était dans ses moments là que James aurait voulue être avec Lily, la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser tendrement. Quand à Lily, elle se sentait mal à lèse, James et elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendue, et cela avait empirer quand Lily avait découvert qu'ils pariait de l'argent sur les filles avait qui il comptait sortir et malheureusement s'était elle qui était encore une fois viser.

James la regarda, elle était belle quand elle pensait, il décida de reprendre la parole.

« Lily, tu sais si vous ne voulez pas faire équipe avec nous, nous comprendrions. »

« Non, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser, mais je vous avertie si vous faite quoi que ce soit dans ses cuisines pour nous faire perde des points on sera trois à vous étrangler. »

« Compris. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais crue possible que vous soyez si attacher au cuisine, tu es une des premières à nous dire qu'il faut respecter les règles et toi-même tu en casse. Je découvre de nouvelle facette de toi et elle me plaise bien. »

Lily rougit, elle n'était pas habituer de recevoir des compliments de James. En faites d'habitude elle ne portait pas attention à lui, mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé, ses sentiments avaient changé. Elle trouvait James de plus en plus mignon de jour en jour, mais elle se disait qu'elle devenait folle, s'était son pire ennemis.

James la sortie encore une fois de ses pensées.

« Tu sais désoler pour la blague, mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé la tienne. »

« J'ai aimer la tienne moi aussi même si ça n'a pas parue sur le coup, désoler pour les gifles, je n'aurais peux être pas due m'énerver comme je les fais. »

« Tu sais c'est déjà oublier. »

James lui sourit et elle crut craquer.

_-Il faut que tu te reprenne ma vieille c'est Potter- _

Mes ses sentiments l'emportait sur la raison, elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

« Alors avec qui compte tu aller à se bal? »

« Je n'ai personne encore, ce n'est pas les propositions qui manque, mais aucune d'elle ne m'intéresse et toi? »

« Comme tu l'a dit ce n'est pas les propositions qui manque, mais comme toi aucun de ses gars ne m'intéresse. »

« Tu sais si tu veux on pourrait y aller ensemble, entre amis bien sur, on pourrait mettre notre caractère de côté tout les deux et recommencer à neuf. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit plus d'un bond dans sa poitrine, elle n'en revenait pas James Potter le grand séducteur venait de lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. D'accord il l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant mais jamais il n'avait eue l'air si sincère.

James attendait une réponse, mais puisque la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, il se leva et commença sa monter vers son dortoir plus triste que jamais.

Lily s'aperçue que James avait disparue, elle se retourna et le vit en train de monter les marches.

« James. »

Le concerner s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, jamais elle ne l'avait appeler par son prénom au par avant.

« Oui. »

« Je veux bien d'accompagner au bal. »

« Pour vrai, tu veux bien. »

Le cœur de James battait la chamane, elle avait dit oui, il était au ange.

« Oui, mais à une seule condition. »

Il resta perplexe, mais répondit quand même.

« Laquelle? »

« Personne ne doit le savoir avant le bal, on leur fera une surprise. »

James sourit, elle se découvrait petit à petit, il le savait s'était la femme de sa vie, mais elle ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui, pour le moment il s'en foutait, elle avait dit oui pour aller au bal avec lui.

« Bien j'accepte, bonne nuit Lily jolie. »

« Bonne nuit James. »

Lily resta quelque minute de plus devant les flammes, mais le sommeil l'appelait de plus en plus, elle remonta donc dans son dortoir un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Désoler pour le retard, j'ai recommencer à travailler et quand j'arrivais chez moi je n'avais pas la force de taper le chapitre, mais aujourd'hui c'est ma journée de congé et voici ce nouveau chapitre juste pour vous mes lecteurs adorer. 

Je voudrais remercier **Les maraudeuses, eva, Keyliah Black, Rebecca-Black, Choule et lauralavoiepelletier**.

Je suis contente de voir de nouvelles personnes à remercier.

Pour le prochain chapitre je crois que vous savez tous ce qui sans viens, mais voici le titre du prochain chapitre.

Prochain chapitre : **Enfin les cuisines**

Tadam en attendant, si je suis un peu trop longue à mettre à jour aller lire mon autre fic, j'ai beaucoup de chapitre de mit et je remettrais à jour très bientôt ou sinon les maraudeuses vont m'étrangler. Si ça vous tente aller lire **Des Intrus dans le futur** et laisser moi une review.

La suite pour bientôt je promet en attendant laisser moi une petite review elles font toujours plaisir à lire.

Bizou  
Maria Potter


	7. Enfin les cuisines

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**PS :** J'ai mit des - c'est les penser personnel des personnages alors ne vous inquiéter pas je suis pas devenue folle.

Bizou et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Enfin les cuisines**

Le soleil faisait son apparition à l'extérieur, mais dans le dortoir des filles, celle-ci était déjà debout et prête à aller visiter ses toutes nouvelles cuisines. Amy regardait Lily du coin de l'œil, elle voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passer la vieille, mais quoi, elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Lily avait toujours se petit sourire béa afficher au visage, et ses amies se posaient toute sorte de question, mais elles n'osaient pas les poser au cas ou la jeune fille leur ferait comprendre que ce n'était pas de leur oignon.

Tout en s'habillant Lily fredonnait un petit air joyeux, c'est cet air qui avait donner la puce à l'oreille à ses deux amies. Celles-ci prirent donc leur courage à deux mains et prirent la parole.

« Et bien Lily, tu es plus joyeuse que de coutume, que c'est-il donc passer hier soir. »

« Oh rien, je suis juste contente qu'on retrouve un espace ou on pourra parler et préparer à manger. »

« C'est tout, tu es sur? »

« Bien sur Amy, j'en suis sur tout va à merveille, la journée risque d'être plus qu'excitante, je vais prendre ma douche a plus tard les filles. »

« Euh oui on t'attend dans la Salle Commune. »

« D'accord. »

Lily entra dans la salle de bain et les filles purent l'entendre chanté même avec l'eau qui coulait et la porte fermer. Amy et Sam se regardèrent perplexe et haussèrent les épaules, elles ne comprenaient même pas leur amie.

Les deux filles descendirent dans la Salle Commune ou elles aperçurent les maraudeurs en compagnie de Charles. Ceux-ci étaient en grande conversation, mais quand Sirius les aperçue ils cessèrent de parler.

« Et les filles vous êtes là depuis longtemps? »

« Euh non, on vient tout juste d'arriver. »

« D'accord, Lily n'est pas avec vous? »

Sam et Amy se regardèrent, sans savoir si elles devaient leur parler du nouveau comportement de leur amie, elles ne purent aller plus loin dans leur pensée, car Sirius et Remus s'étaient levé et venaient de les ramener à la réalité.

« Et bien, ou étiez-vous passer? »

« Oh, rien, c'est juste que Lily était un peu bizarre ce matin c'est tout. »

« Oh et comment elle était, si c'est pas trop indiscret. »

Les filles regardèrent James qui paraissait savoir quelque chose, mais elles savaient qu'il ne dirait rien, tout comme Lily. Mais elles ne purent répondre à sa question, car la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit sur une Lily des plus souriante. Les garçons comprirent bien vite ce que les filles avaient trouvé de bizarre.

« Salut les garçons, bien dormi? »

Tout les cinq se regardèrent un peu confus par se changement de comportement, mais James se sourit intérieurement et ce fut le premier à répondre.

« Et très bien, et je voie que toi aussi tu as bien dormi. »

« Parfaitement, j'ai passer une très bonne nuit, et bien on va manger, je meurs de faim moi pas vous? »

La s'était pire, Sirius s'avança vers Lily et lui mit la main sur le front, il se tourna vers ses amis et les filles et dit :

« Pas de fièvre, elle parait normal. »

« Je ne suis pas malade, Sirius, je vais parfaitement bien, bon et bien si vous n'avez pas faim, moi je vais aller manger. »

Elle tourna les talons, et les filles sortirent de leur stupeur et coururent en direction de leur amie. Les garçons les suivirent quelques minutes plus tard, et ils retrouvèrent les filles en pleine discution dans le grand escalier menant à la Grande Salle, elles parlaient bien sur des cuisines.

« Oh j'ai tellement hâte, après les cours nous nous rendons immédiatement dans ses nouvelles cuisines. »

Les garçons ne comprendraient jamais les filles, ils décidèrent dons de se mêler à leur conversation, et tout le monde fut plus que surpris en entendant Lily et James s'appeler par leur prénom. Il s'était certainement passer quelque chose pour que ses deux là ne se cri pas des insultes dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer tranquillement dans la Grande Salle ou quelques élèves étaient déjà rassemblés, ils s'assirent tous ensemble et discutèrent comme si ils étaient amis depuis une éternité.

Les nouveaux arrivant le remarquèrent, et les filles du fan club de James et de Sirius s'approchèrent tous en même temps de la table des Gryffondor et virent en direction des maraudeurs.

« Bonjour James »

« Bonjour Sirius »

Les deux concerner firent un signe de tête et continuèrent leur discution avec les filles.

Tandis que leurs groupies se tortillaient les mains pour avoir le courage de leur demander ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Euh on voulait savoir si vous vouliez être avec nous pour la préparation des repas pour le bal? »

Lily commençait à être agacer par les filles et cela se voyait sur son visage, elle voulu répliquer mais Sirius lui fit signe qu'ils sent occupaient lui et James.

« Et bien malheureusement pour vous nous sommes déjà en équipe avec ses jeunes demoiselles. »

« Oh, alors est-ce que vous voulez accompagner une de nous au bal alors? »

Lily en avait plus qu'assez, elle se tourna vers le petit groupe de groupie et sourit, alors elle dit :

« Bien si vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué encore, je vous signale que Sirius va au bal avec Amy, Remus avec Sam et moi et James y allons ensemble, alors si vous vouliez bien faire du vent ça ne serait pas de refus, merci et bonne appétit. »

Elle se retourna vers son déjeuner et fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde était bouche bée, James le premier, car s'était elle qui lui avait fait promette de ne rien dire, elle voulait que se soit une surprise. Et bien bravo la surprise.

Quand les groupies furent partis en pestant contre ses filles qui les avaient doublé, les maraudeurs, Charles, Amy et Sam se tournèrent si vite vers Lily que celle-ci eue un sursaut.

_- Merde, merde, pourquoi je n'ai pas pue tenir ma langue, Amy et Sam vont m'en vouloir de ne rien leur avoir dit. Et James, moi qui lui avait fait promette de ne rien révélée avant le bal, oh merde je suis dans de beau drap. -_

Elle leva la tête en direction de ses amis et sourit, mais Amy lui dit :

« Oh non, ça ne marchera pas avec nous et tu le sais très bien. »

« Ça aurait pue marcher sur les maraudeurs et Charles. »

« Et bien non, maintenant des explications et au plus vite. »

Lily regardait autour d'elle, et vit que la porte de la Grande Salle était toujours ouverte, elle cherchait un échappatoire, elle avait peux être une chance Amy et Sam était de l'autre côté de la table et les garçons réaliserait peux être trop tard ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Et bien, j'vous explique plus tard. »

Lily venait de se lever et partait à courir à toute vitesse, elle devait absolument sortir de la Grande Salle au plus vite.

« LILY ROSE EVANS RAMENE TES FESSES ICI! »

Tous les regards étaient posés à la table de Gryffondor, où quelque seconde plus tôt Amy avait crié après sa meilleure amie qui détalait le plus vite possible. La question qui était sur toute les lèvres était ce qui avait mit Amy Johnson si en colère et pourquoi Lily Evans s'était-elle sauver en courant. Le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers les concerner et quand elle arriva devant Amy elle dit :

« Mademoiselle Johnson, veillez je vous prie baisser le ton, sinon quelques points vous seront enlever, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

« Eh oui professeur McGonagall. »

Après le départ de leur directrice de maison Sirius regardait la place vide de Lily et Amy qui s'était levé quand sa meilleure amie avait filé et parti à rire.

« Et bien cela nous prouve que Evans sait filer quand le moment est critique. »

« La ferme Sirius. »

« Oh bien sur, mais toi aussi tu a quelque chose à faire la dedans, tu ne m'avais pas dit que moi et toi on allait au bal ensemble. »

Sirius était crampé de rire tandis qu'Amy l'aurait frappé sur le champ, mais Sirius repris la parole.

« Bien pour que se soit officiel je dois te le demander, alors Amy Johnson voudriez-vous venir avec moi au bal? »

« Bien sur Sirius que je vais y aller avec toi. »

« Oh je suis l'homme le plus heureux dans ce cas là. »

« Alors ferme là sur le champs. »

Leurs amis étaient hilares, Remus fit de même avec Sam qui accepta sur le champ. Qui sait Lily leur avait peux être fait une fleur. Mais un détail attira l'attention de Charles.

« Euh James, tu compte vraiment aller au bal avec Evans? »

« Bien puisque c'est elle qui l'a dit pourquoi pas. »

« Arrête tu nous cache quelque chose depuis se matin, c'est quoi cousin ou sinon j'emploie la force. »

« Comme Lily l'a dit nous allons au bal ensemble. »

Ils crurent tous qu'il rigolait mais à voir le visage paisible qu'il avait en se moment s'était la strique vérité.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est pour ça que Lily chantait se matin. »

Sam et Amy étaient super contente. Sans s'en rendre compte Amy embrassa Sirius avant de se lever en compagnie de Sam, toute les deux voulaient à tout prit retrouver Lily avant le début des cours. Ça ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps, mais elles feraient avec.

Sirius était devenue tout rouge quand Amy l'avait embrasser, mais il du se reprendre très vite car Malefoy, Rogue et compagnie s'avançait vers eux.

« Et bien Potter, ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe c'est défilé ce matin. »

James, Sirius, Remus et Charles se levèrent et James prit la parole.

« Dégage Malefoy et Lily est meilleure sorcière que toi, alors fou lui la paix. »

« Oh mais c'est qu'il défend sa petite amie. »

Ils ne purent répliquer autre chose car Hagrid fit son entrer.

« Surveiller vos petite amie de prêt, il peut peux être leur arriver quelque chose un de ses jours. »

« Dégager sale langue de serpent. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Amy et Sam avaient retrouvé Lily devant la porte d'Enchantement et tout les trois étaient en grande discussion. Quand ses amies l'avaient retrouvé, Lily tournait en rond et parlait toute seule. Mais ses amies lui avaient sauté dans les bras en la remerciant.

« Et bien qui l'aurait cru James et toi à un bal, je voie pourquoi tu était si contente que ça se matin. »

« En faite, nous avons bavarder hier et c'est là qu'il me la demander. »

« Oh c'est mignon, mais on ne pourra jamais te remercier autant pour ce que tu as fais pour nous, je suis sur et certaine que je n'aurais jamais eue le courage de le demander à Remus et Amy serait encore à se demander si Sirius lui rirait au visage ou si il dirait oui. »

« Et bien je suis contente d'avoir régler vos petits problème de cœur, mais moi j'avais fais promette à James de ne rien dire et c'est moi qui a tout déballer comme une conne. »

« Et bien il n'avait pas l'air de trop t'en vouloir. »

Elles continuèrent à parler, mais les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver et bientôt elles virent apparaître les maraudeurs et Charles qui étaient eux aussi en grande discussion.

Ils vinrent les rejoindre et tous ensembles, ils allèrent s'installer pour leur cour.

Le cour se passa tranquillement, Lily fit gagner 40 points au Gryffondor, Sirius en fit gagner 15 lui aussi.

Le reste des cours se passa sans encombre, même qu'ils passèrent plus vite que prévue.

Leur professeur leur donna des tonnes de devoir à faire, mais pour une fois les filles sans foutaient, la seule chose qu'elles avaient en tête s'était que les cuisines les attendaient et que bientôt elles pourraient faire ce qu'elles voulaient. L'heure du souper arriva donc très vite.

« Bon les filles, nous allons souper et après direction cuisine. »

Les filles parurent affoler par les propos de Remus, et elles répliquèrent bien vite, mais Charles les fit taire et demanda qu'elles parlent une à la fois. Sam prit donc la parole la première.

« Bien nous avons une meilleure idée. »

« Qu'elle est cette idée ma chère Sam. »

« Et bien la voici Remus, c'est qu'on aille directement au cuisine comme ça nous sommes sur de ne pas a avoir attendre et nous faisons nous même notre souper, ça vous fera de la pratique pour Halloween. »

« Bien laisse nous nous consulter et on vous reviens. »

Les garçons se retirèrent quelque minutes et parlèrent des pour et des contre. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Très bien nous sommes d'accord, alors pourquoi attendre. »

Les filles agrippèrent les garçons et les entraînèrent vers les fameuses cuisines que McGonagall leur avait parler. En arrivant ils se plantèrent tous devant un tableau, et celui-ci pivota.

Les filles lâchèrent les garçons et entrèrent en trombe, les garçons les suivirent lentement et rirent du comportement des trois jeunes filles, ont aurait dit qu'elle venait de retomber en enfance.

« Oh Amy regarde, il a les livres de recette, et regardez il y a du chocolat pour une famille de fou. »

Les filles rirent et elles remarquèrent les garçons qui riaient d'elles.

« Bon et si on commençait, qu'est ce qui vous tenterait à manger? »

« Pourquoi pas des pâtes, ça fait une éternité qu'on en a pas manger. »

« Bon choix, c'est vite fait, bien fait. »

Les filles commencèrent à sortir des choses des armoires sous l'œil attentif des garçons.

Charles qui avait déjà observé sa tante prit donc la parole.

« Est-ce qu'on peux faire quelque chose pour vous aidez? »

Les filles se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Et bien, nous avons pensé faire le souper seule, mais vous pourriez nous aider pour le dessert, ça vous dérange. »

« En fait non pas du tout Lily, je crois que vous savez parfaitement ce que vous faites, mais pour le dessert qu'est ce que vous avez en tête? »

« Vous verrez bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus difficile à faire je vous assure. »

Les garçons allèrent donc tous s'installer à la table de cuisine qui avait été installer et regardèrent les filles qui rigolait en faisait la cuisine.

30 minutes avaient passé, et Sam arriva avec un bol plein de salade césar.

« Et bien nous avons penser qu'une petite salade ne nous ferait pas de tord. »

« Elle a l'air excellente. »

Sirius joignit le geste à la parole en essayant de prendre un bout de salade, mais Sam lui donna un coup sur la main.

« Pas touche avant que tout soit servi et on aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour mettre la table. »

Sirius, James et Remus se levèrent ce qui fit rire Sam, ils allèrent rejoindre Amy et Lily qui jetait des pâtes au plafond. James stupéfait dit :

« Que faites vous les filles, des pâtes c'est pour manger pas pour les jeter au plafond. »

« Oh mais regard si elle colle c'est qu'elles sont prête regardez. »

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête et aperçurent 3 nouilles coller au plafond, mais malheureusement pour James, un de ses nouilles lui tomba en plein visage.

Un fou rire incontrôlable se fit entendre avant que James, Sirius et Remus reviennent rejoindre Peter et Charles avec les assiettes, les ustensiles et les verres. Les filles vinrent les rejoindre avec la sauce et les pâtes.

Ils soupèrent tranquillement tout en rigolant de ce qui était arriver à James. Le repas terminer tout disparue et réapparue propre. Les filles leur annoncèrent alors qu'ils allaient faire des biscuits.

Ils regagnèrent tous les cuisines et les filles expliquèrent aux garçons se dont ils allaient avoir de besoin.

« Bien nous avons besoin de farine, d'œuf, de lait, du sucre, de la vanille et des raisins. Tout ce trouve dans l'armoire ou dans le réfrigérateur, aller tout chercher on va vous montrez comment faire. »

Les garçons obéir et allèrent chercher les ingrédients, pendant que les filles sortaient les ustensiles et les bols nécessaire.

La préparation était bien avancée, il avait même un batch de biscuit dans le fourneau, mais malheureusement cela tourna bien vite à une bataille de farine.

Celle-ci dura près d'une heure puisque le sac de farine se remplissait au fur et à mesure, ils décidèrent de tout ranger avant de repartir vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves en cour de chemin qui les regardaient bizarrement avant de partir à rire devant l'état dans lequel les huit adolescents étaient. Car tous les huit étaient couvert de farine des pieds à la tête et s'était un vrai spectacle.

Mais au moins, ils avaient quand même pu faire quelque biscuit, qu'ils mangèrent après s'être changer et laver.

La journée avait été riche en émotions, mais personne ne regrettait ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Et bien voilà, un autre chapitre de terminer, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire surtout la fuite de Lily hihihi.

Je remercie **lauralavoiepelletier, les maraudeuses et Lily(ne) des Schizo**.

Il y a eue pas mal moins de monde qu'au dernier chapitre, mais j'ai eue pas mal de lecteur silencieux.

Alors pour ce chapitre **laisser un petit review**, ils font toujours un grand plaisir à lire.

Comme je l'ai dit pour le précédent chapitre, j'aurais un peu moins de temps à mettre à jour, puisque je suis bouclé pour les deux prochaines semaines, je vais travailler plus de 70 heures en deux semaines. Pendant mes journées de congé je vais essayer de publier de nouveau chapitre si ils sont écrits sinon je m'excuse d'avance.

Et venez lire Des Intrus dans le futur, ma première fic et laisser un petit review, je promet de mettre à jour bientôt, soit avant la fin janvier ou sinon début février tout dépend quand je travaille et mon horaire du cégep.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas **laisser moi un petit review**.

Bizou  
Maria Potter


	8. PréauLard et soirée inoubliable

**Titre :** Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres

**Auteur :** Maria Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques personnes mais le reste appartient à JKR c'est le blabla habituelle je pense que tout le monde commence à le connaître.

J'espère que vous aller apprécier, car c'est ma première tentative sur James/Lily, alors si vous aimez vous avez qu'a envoyer une review.

Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai un peu changer l'histoire de Sirius et sa famille, mais quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic je n'avais pas lut le tome 5 encore, alors soyer un peu indulgent envers moi.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

**PS :** J'ai mit des - c'est les penser personnel des personnages alors ne vous inquiéter pas je suis pas devenue folle.

Bizou et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Pré-au-Lard et soirée inoubliable**

La relation de Lily et James était de plus en plus stable, on ne les entendait plus se crier par la tête à tout bout de champs. On les voyaient rigoler ensemble au grand étonnement de tout le monde, puisque s'était du jamais vue. Sirius et Remus s'étaient eux aussi rapprocher d'Amy et de Sam à leur grand bonheur. Les jours passèrent bien vite et bientôt la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva. Lily et ses amies avaient décidé d'y aller en compagnie des maraudeurs et de Charles. Ils attendaient tous en ligne pour avoir la permission de sortir quand Malefoy et sa troupe arrivèrent.

« Et bien Potter on sort en couple a ce que je voie. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi Malefoy. »

Tous les élèves proche partirent à rire à cette remarque et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de r'ajouter.

« J'me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Rogue, c'est pourtant si évident. »

Malefoy fulminait tout comme Rogue, mais ils se tournèrent tous vers Lily et Amy qui riaient et un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage du blond.

« Evans, Jonhson je voie que la vie vous sourit toujours, mais garde à vous tout peux arriver, vous êtes loin de chez vous. »

Lily blanchi à vue d'œil à cette remarque, mais Amy prit vite leur défense avant que un des maraudeurs eue la merveilleuse idée de jeter un sortilège qui aurait pu les empêcher de faire leur sortit.

« Malefoy, va donc ramper au pied de ton maître à la place d'emmerder les autres. »

Leur tour arriva après la réplique d'Amy, Sam avait prit Lily dans ses bras et lui disait des mots réconfortants. Quand ils furent assez loin de la petite bande de Serpentard, la jeune fille recommença à parler.

« Je vais passer par la poste à hibou avant d'aller au prêt-à-porter d'accord les filles. »

« Lily ton père est sûrement au ministère et ta mère doit être en sécurité sans parler de ton idiote de sœur. »

« Je sais, mais je veux m'assurer que tout vas bien. »

Les garçons n'osèrent pas dire quelque chose, car pour Lily la chose la plus importante était sa famille et ça tout le monde le savait. En arrivant au lieu de leur sortit, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la poste à hibou, mais en chemin qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de croiser monsieur Evans.

« Papa! »

« Lily, ma chérie je suis contente de te voir, tout vas bien tu a l'air préoccuper. »

« J'allais t'écrire. »

« Oh je voie tu a reçue d'autre avertissement, mais ne t'en fais pas nous avons prit de nouvelle mesure de sécurité avec Dumbledore et mes collègues m'ont bien aider, en passant je voudrais t'en présenter un. »

Un homme au cheveu noir et au lunette ronde arriva au même moment et ce fut au tour de James de s'exclamer.

« Papa, m'est que fait tu à Pré-au-Lard? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi fils. »

Jim regarda le jeune homme qui venait de saluer son collègue de travaille et sourit, Henriech lui avait dit que son fils était son portrait cracher sauf pour les yeux et il n'avait pas mentis.

« Eh bien Lily je te présente Henriech Potter, le père de ton compagnon. »

Lily rougit, elle avait déjà rencontré le père de James et elle ne croyait pas qu'il en gardait un bon souvenir.

« Ah oui je me souviens de toi, tu es la jeune fille du quai, enchanter de te rencontrer ton père parle beaucoup de toi. »

Lily rougit encore plus ce qui fit rire toute la petite troupe, car la catastrophe du quai était encore nette dans leur esprit. Henriech sourit et décida de rajouter.

« Je voie que tout c'est arranger avec mon fils, j'espère qu'il ne ta pas causer trop de trouble. »

« Euh non pas encore monsieur Potter. »

« Mais appel moi Henriech. »

Un silence s'instaura entre la petite troupe, mais Amy le cassa.

« Jim que faites-vous à Pré-au-Lard? »

« J'avais un petit problème à régler avant de rentrer à la maison et Henriech m'accompagne, mais vous qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui? »

« Et bien nous pensions aller à la poste vous envoyez de nos nouvelles et après aller au prêt-à-porter et laisser les garçons ensemble puis après aller prendre une bière au beurre et pour terminer retourner à Poudlard. »

« Et bien tout un programme les enfants, bien nous allons donc vous laissez aller et on se revoie bientôt. »

Lily embrassa son père et lui demanda d'en faire de même avec sa mère, Jim embrassa Amy et salua tout le reste du groupe avant de repartir pour son travaille. Henriech quand a lui dit au revoir à tout le monde et sourit à son fils.

« Je suis content de voir que tout c'est arrangé avec cette jeune fille fils. »

« Moi aussi papa, je vous envoie de mes nouvelles et embrasse maman de ma part. »

« Je le ferais, au revoir tout le monde. »

Henriech allait rejoindre Jim quand Sirius réalisa qu'il avait oublier de lui dire quelque chose.

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui Sirius. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez saluer ma mère de ma part. »

« Bien sur, mais je suis sûr que tu la reverra bientôt. »

Il les salua une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière un mur. Les 8 adolescents n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi Sirius reverrait sa mère bientôt. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller faire leur achat pour le bal. En arrivant devant la boutique prêt-à-porter, les garçons décidèrent d'y laisser les filles et de venir les rejoindre 1 heure plus tard.

« Les filles ont vous laisse ici, nous allons allez chez Zonko avant, nous viendrons vous rejoindre dans 1 heure d'accord. »

« D'accord pas de problème, mais si il n'y a plus de costume se ne sera pas de notre faute. »

Ils se séparèrent donc, les garçons partirent en direction du magasin de farces et attrapes, ils devaient faire le plein de provision, car ils avaient prévue de faire un grand coup après le bal. Tandis que les filles entraient dans le magasin pour se chercher un costume à leur goût pour le bal.

Le magasin était bonder, on aurait dit que toute l'école s'était donner rendez-vous dans le magasin. Elles rejoingnie les aller de costume des filles avec bien du mal, en chemin elle croisèrent leur amie Alice et son petit ami Frank Londubat tout les deux venait de trouver le costume idéal pour le bal et essayait de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

« Salut les filles, vous avez trouver quelque chose. »

« Pas encore, nous venons juste d'arriver. »

« Je voie, les maraudeurs ne sont pas avec vous? »

« Tu les connais, ils sont partis chez Zonko, sûrement pour faire le plein de farce et attrape. »

« Tu a sûrement raison Sam, bon ben nous allons y allez nous, en tout cas j'espère juste pouvoir trouver la sortie avec tout ce monde. »

« Bye bye Alice, bye Frank et passer une bonne journée. »

Alice et Frank leur fit un signe de la main, ils disparurent quelque seconde plus tard dans la foule d'élève qui était à la recherche du costume parfait pour la soirée.

Le magasin se vidait peux à peux et les filles purent commencer leur recherche. L'heure avançait et les filles ne trouvaient pas ce qu'elle voulait, le magasin était à présent vide, la petite sonnette de la porte retentit pour laisser passer les maraudeurs et Charles.

Tout les cinq vinrent les rejoindre au même moment que la vendeuse.

« Et les filles vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »

« Non pas encore, oh et j'ai pense je n'ai pas besoin d'un costume j'ai déjà le mien. »

Lily se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et la regarda longuement avant de réaliser ce que Amy venait de dire.

« Non tu ne vas pas oser. »

« Bien pourquoi pas, je ne l'ai jamais mit encore et elle est belle. »

« Je sais mais….. Oh et puis fait comme tu veux, puisque tu n'a rien à acheter aide nous à trouver quelque chose. »

Les garçons avaient suivit la conversation sans savoir de quoi elle parlait, toute les deux était souvent vague dans ce qu'elle se disait. Amy regarda Sirius et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de les pousser dans la section qui était réserver aux garçons.

Les garçons commencèrent donc leur recherche, Remus trouva un costume de chevalier qui lui allait à merveille. Sirius pour ça part essayait de voir ce que Amy allait porter, mais il se décida après un petit moment pour un costume de gentleman, Charles pour ça part avait choisi un costume de pirate. Peter cherchait encore tout comme James.

Pendant ce temps du côté des filles Sam venait de trouver un robe de princesse, elle en était tomber amoureuse d'es qu'elle l'avait vue. Lily elle cherchait encore avec l'aide de ses deux amies. Sirius vient les voir pour savoir si elle avait terminé, mais elles lui firent comprendre que non.

La vendeuse les regardait depuis un bout de temps, elle disparue quelque minute dans l'arrière salle avant de revenir avec un costume dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de Lily et dit :

« Mademoiselle je crois que ceci vous plaira, je le gardais spécialement pour quelqu'un de spécial et je crois que cette personne c'est vous. »

Elle lui tendit le costume et les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent, elle prit le costume dans ses mains et l'examina, elle alla donc l'essayer sur le champs. Quand elle sortit de la salle d'essayage ses deux amies s'extasièrent devant la beauté du costume.

Lily avait l'air d'une vrai fée des bois, sa robe descendait d'une côté jusqu'au sol et l'autre côté lui arrivait juste un peu plus haut que le genoux. Le vert de la robe faisait ressortir les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille. Ses épaules étaient à découvert et son décolleter n'était pas trop à découvert juste assez pour faire baver notre James nationale. La vendeuse lui tendit des ailes et lui expliqua que celle-ci allait suivre les battements de son cœur.

Lily était au ange, s'était le costume idéal, elle l'acheta sur le champs. Quand elles eurent terminé elles allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui cherchaient encore un costume pour James et Peter.

« Nous avons terminer et vous? »

« Non on cherche encore quelque chose pour James et Peter. »

« Bien on s'en occupe, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter vous partez à gauche tandis que James, Sam et moi nous partons à droite, dans 30 minutes nous nous rejoignons ici d'accord. »

Tout le monde approuva la décision de la jeune fille et comme prévue trente minutes plus tard ils se rejoignirent tous avec un costume dans leur sac.

Lily avait trouvé un de vampire pour Peter, il lui allait très bien, il ressemblait à Dracula. Sam et Amy avaient trouvé un costume qui allait à merveille avec celui de Lily.

Les filles lui avaient trouvé un pair de pantalon large de couleur verte avec un chandail moulant blanc sans manche et une petite veste sans manche du même vert que ses pantalons. Il avait l'air d'un homme des bois. Les filles était super contente de leur découverte au grand malheur de James qui n'était pas tout à fait confiant par rapport au costume. Mais une fois sur le dos, il avait bien aimer ce qu'il avait vue dans la glace.

Ils sortirent tous et se rendirent au trois balais ou ils discutèrent pendant le reste de la journée, ils prirent une coupe de bière au beurre et vers 5heure 45 ils décidèrent de tous rentrer au château.

Le reste de la journée ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle commune de leur maison et continuèrent à discuter, à faire des parties d'échec et à faire des parties de bataille explosive.

La journée du bal arriva plus vite que ne l'aurait penser les élèves, les cours de l'avant-midi eurent lieu, mais ceux de l'après-midi furent annuler. Pendant le déjeuner le directeur se leva et commença à parler.

« Bien comme vous vous en doutiez tous aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ce qui veut dire la journée du bal, les cours de l'après-midi seront suspendue, mais pas pour rien puisque vous irez tous préparer votre souper. Nous vous inquiétez pas le tout sera toujours aussi chaud, même si vous le terminer avant l'heure. Je vous prieraient de bien vouloir faire votre repas en mesure qu'au moins 20 personnes puisse manger, vous serez tout en temps voulu, ce qui veux dire ce soir. Quand votre repas sera terminé je vous prierais de bien vouloir avertir votre directeur de maison pour qu'il s'occupe de placer votre souper en sorte. Ce soir des places vous serons assigner dès votre entrer dans la Grande Salle, je crois en avoir assez dit alors passer une merveilleuse journée. Bonne appétit. »

Tout le monde était excité à l'idée du bal, les cours se déroulèrent dans un énervement sans merci et les professeurs durent se résoudre à donner leur cour même avec le vacarme qui régnait dans leur classe et pour le plaisir de tous ne donnèrent aucun devoir. Les maraudeurs, Charles et les trois filles allèrent porter leurs sacs dans leur dortoir avant de redescendre pour aller préparer leur souper. En arrivant devant la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall celle-ci leur fit signe et ils approchèrent tous.

« Bien vous allez prendre le troisième tableau à votre gauche, quand vous aurez terminé vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir dans ma classe, compris. »

« Oui professeur. »

« Bien allez y maintenant et pas de bataille de farine comme la dernière fois compris. »

Les huit élèves rirent mais approuvèrent, d'une manière ou d'une autres les filles ne voulaient pas perdre de temps, car elles devaient toujours se préparer. Une fois arriver devant le troisième tableau à leur gauche, celui-ci pivota et les laissa entrer dans une cuisine identique à celle de la dernière fois.

Ils s'installèrent tous à la table et commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient manger.

« Bien quelqu'un à une idée pour notre souper? »

Personne ne répondit, Lily pensait et elle se souvient d'une recette que elle et Amy avaient faite pendant l'été.

« Amy tu te souviens de ce poulet qu'on a mangé cette été? »

« Oui je crois que s'était un poulet grillé césar si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui c'est ça, on pourrait faire ça avec un entrer de crevette et un gâteau pour dessert. »

Amy regarda tout le monde et ceux-ci avaient l'air de saliver devant temps de détails, ils approuvèrent tous et Lily et Amy distribuèrent les taches. Charles et Peter s'occupèrent de l'entrer, Remus et Sam s'occupèrent du gâteau et James, Sirius, Amy et Lily préparèrent le fameux poulet.

Charles regardait son cousin et sourit, Lily et James avaient réussit à mettre leur différent de côté et on pouvait voir que Lily n'était pas indifférente au charme de son cousin.

« Euh Lily j'ai une question. »

« Oui Charles. »

« On ne devrais pas faire du pain à l'ail avec notre poulet? »

« Oh oui c'est une bonne idée, veut tu t'en occuper avec Peter. »

« Bien sur, et en passant je suis content de voir que mon cousin et toi vous vous entendez, je crois même que tes sentiments pour lui on changer n'est ce pas. »

Lily rougit des pieds à la tête et fit un petit signe de tête positif ce qui fit rire Charles, celui-ci partit rejoindre Peter pour lui expliquer leur prochaine tache. Remus et Sam s'amusait bien en faisant le gâteau au chocolat, tout les deux étaient au ange depuis que Lily et James s'étaient rapprocher et ils espéraient que bientôt ils pourraient peux être devenir plus que des amis.

Après un heure et demi de préparation Sirius sortit de la cuisine et alla voir sa directrice de maison dans sa salle de classe.

« Professeur McGonagall. »

« Oui monsieur Black. »

« Nous avons terminer notre souper. »

« Bien retournons dans la cuisine. »

« Je pensais que personne d'autre que nous ne pouvions entrer. »

« Moi je peux. »

Ils partirent donc en direction de la cuisine qu'occupait notre 8 amis et quand Minerva vit ce qu'ils avaient préparer, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux.

« Bien j'enverrais le tout au cuisine de l'école et le tout vous sera distribué pendant le souper, maintenant je crois qu'il y a trois demoiselle qui voudrais bien aller se préparer. »

Les trois jeunes filles concerner répondirent d'un signe affirmatif. Leur professeur prononça une formule et le tout disparue, ils sortirent donc tous pour se diriger dans leur Salle Commune.

Les filles se séparèrent des garçons et allèrent commencer leur préparation pour le bal. Les garçons quand a eue décidèrent de faire quelque partie d'échec avant d'aller s'habiller.

* * *

L'heure du bal approchait et les filles étaient presque tous prête, il leur restait seulement le maquillage et tout serait terminer. La préparation pour un bal était un vrai calvaire pour les filles, ça leur prenait plus de deux heures de préparation.

« Je me demande ce que va être la surprise et vous les filles? »

« Pareil pour nous Amy. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de leur bouche pendant leur préparation, toute les trois étaient extrêmement nerveuse, elle se demandait tous si les garçons allaient aimer leur costume.

« Bien tout le monde est prêt nous devons aller rejoindre les garçons, je crois qu'ils nous attendent depuis un bon moment. »

Les filles rirent de bon cœur et sortirent l'une à l'arrière de l'autre pour aller rejoindre leur cavalier.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, James et Remus tournaient en rond dans la Salle Commune, mais quand ils entendirent la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit, ils accoururent au bas de l'escalier. La première à descendre fut Sam, Remus était émerveillé devant la jeune fille. Elle portait la robe de princesse qu'elle venait d'acheter et elle lui allait à merveille.

« Tu est splendide Sam. »

« Tu l'es toi aussi. »

C'était vrai, Remus portait son costume de chevalier à merveille. La seconde à descende fut Amy, la mâchoire de Sirius tomba au sol, Amy portait une robe rouge de style espagnol. Elle sourit, car Sirius portait le costume qu'elle voulait qu'il porte.

« Euh Amy tu est….. magnifique. »

« Toi aussi, nos costumes vont bien ensemble. »

Sirius portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche déboutonner, il représentait un danseur sorcier très connue. James attendait toujours que Lily sorte, mais celle-ci ne donnait aucun signe de vie, il regarda Amy et Sam et celle-ci soupira.

« Lily Evans descend. »

« Je viens une minute j'ai oublier quelque chose. »

Les filles rirent quand les yeux de James sortirent de leur orbite, Lily venait d'apparaître au pied de l'escalier, ses ailes battaient frénétiquement dans son dos. Elle descendit lentement pour se calmer et quand elle fit rendue au bas James lui tendit son bras et sourit.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu es vraiment belle Lily jolie. »

Celle-ci rougit sous le compliment et ses ailes se mirent à battre encore plus vite, elle regarda à l'entour d'elle et remarqua que Charles et Peter n'étaient pas avec eux.

« Charles et Peter ne sont pas la? »

« Non Charles est aller rejoindre Sandra et Peter est aller rejoindre sa cavalière une Poufsouffle. »

« Bon, alors nous y allons avant d'être en retard. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous en couple vers la sortie et Lily regarda le costume de James, elle sourit tout les deux étaient bien assortie.

« J'aime ton costume James. »

« Tu dois remercier Amy et Sam c'est grâce à elles. »

Lily sourit, ils discutèrent en chemin et en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Minerva leur attribua une table ou il y avait des places en trop. Ils se regardèrent tous étonner mais ne posèrent pas de question. Un fois tout les élèves installer le directeur se leva et le silence se fit.

« Bien je voudrais maintenant vous présenter la surprise qui vous attend, Minerva vous pouvez ouvrit la porte je vous prit. »

Celle-ci les ouvrit et les parents d'enfant sorcier apparurent dans l'encadrement, tout le monde fut étonner, leur parent mais que faisait t'il ici.

« Et bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter vos parents qui auront l'honneur de participer à ce premier bal, je vous souhaite donc bonne appétit et j'espère que la soirée vous plaira. Les plus jeunes devront quitter le bal pour 11heure, tandis que les plus vieux peuvent rester jusqu'à la fin ce qui veut dire 1heure du matin. »

Les parents allèrent s'installer à la table de leur enfant et les présentations commencèrent un peu partout, puis les repas apparurent à chaque table. À la table des maraudeurs une entrée de crevette apparue et les parents de James, Sirius et Sam furent bien étonner.

« Et bien une entée, c'est bizarre à Poudlard c'est même du jamais vue, les elfes de maison se sont surpasser à ce que je voie. »

Sirius regarda sa mère et sourit.

« Euh maman, ce ne sont pas les elfes qui ont préparer ce repas, mais nous, Charles et Peter on préparer l'entrer, James, Lily, Amy et moi avons préparer le repas et Remus et Sam on préparer le dessert. »

Cassiopé regarda son fils et dit :

« Alors ça c'est nouveau, mon fils qui fait à souper, c'est à inscrire dans les annales. »

Tout le monde rit et le souper se déroula dans la bonne humeur, la mère de James avait vite adopté Lily et toute les deux était en grande conversation quand Albus se leva à nouveau.

« Je suis désoler de tous vous déranger mais j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'ouverture du bal d'halloween. »

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une mélodie. James invita Lily tout comme Sirius et Remus firent de même avec leur cavalière.

« Lily voudrait m'accorder cette danse. »

« Oui je veux bien. »

Ils allèrent tous danser sous l'œil attentif de leur parent. Cassiopé regarda James et Lily et dit :

« Camille ce n'est pas la jeune fille du quai par hasard? »

« Oui et je voie que leur relation a bien évoluer depuis leur entrer. »

« Et je voie qu'ils font des jaloux un peu partout dans l'école. »

Les deux femmes regardèrent les jeunes filles qui fixaient intensément Lily et James et sourirent. Charles vient prendre un gorger d'eau et dit :

« Ça fait du bien de les voir s'entendre, si tout ne se serait pas calmer entre les deux, nous les aurions enfermer au cachot, on ne sait pas si ils seraient revenue vivant mais au moins on aurait fait quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi il ne s'entendait vraiment pas Charles. »

« Non Camille, James et Lily était comme chat et chien, mais l'amour est bien proche de la haine. »

Après ses sage parole il partit rejoindre sa cavalière qui l'attendait sur la piste de danse. La soirée allait bon train et tout le monde s'amusait bien, Remus prit Sam à part et tout les deux allèrent se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du lac et commencèrent à discuter, c'est à se moment que Remus se jeta à l'eau.

« Sam, tu….. je……. »

« Oui Remus, je quoi. »

« Non je voulais te dire que je t'aime bien. »

Il venait de tout lui dire sans reprendre son souffle et n'osait pas vraiment relever la tête, Sam rougit et prit le visage de Remus dans ses mains et releva la tête du jeune homme. Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres et dit en rougissant.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Remus était au ange, la fille de ses rêves l'aimait. Il l'embrassa et restèrent coller l'un à l'autre pendant le reste de la soirée.

La fin du bal sonna malheureusement pour tout les plus vieux qui s'amusait bien, tout le monde dire au revoir à leur parent et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Remus et Sam se décollèrent enfin l'un de l'autre et se donnèrent un dernier baiser sous l'œil attentif de leur ami respectif. Sirius fit un baise main à Amy ce qui la fit rougir et James donna un baiser sur la joue de Lily.

Ils se séparèrent tous l'air un peu rêveur, personne n'avait la tête à parler de leur soirée, ils devraient tous attendre au lendemain pour les grande discution.

Morphée les emmena au pays des rêves sans difficulté et tout le monde rêva de son cavalier ou de sa cavalière respective.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi j'ai adorer l'écrire.

Je remercie **anne-laure0617, Rebecca-Black, lauralavoiepelletier, Lily Petite Fleur de Lys, Malyca, Les maraudeuses et Lily(ne) des Schizo.**

Et bien on se voie au prochain chapitre, et je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs silencieux.

Pour la relation Lily/James c'est pour bientôt mais pas immédiatement.

Bizou  
Maria Potter


End file.
